


His duty was completed.

by Lieemforlovers



Series: Duties of skeles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative universes mentioned, Angst with a Happy Ending, At the momemt not that bad..., Badass Sans, But first angst, Chapter length may vary, Chara goes good, Chara is saved, Depression, Don't be afraid to ask, Ever - Freeform, Everyone will be nicer, Explicit Language, Fontfuckingcest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Legendary sans even, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is edgy but will be nicer, Poor Sans, Slow Build, Sorry if confusing, The world has never been erased, Underfell, Violence, edgy papyrus, i put mature just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieemforlovers/pseuds/Lieemforlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a duty, one he took upon himself long ago. He hadn't failed, but if he did, it would all be over. He would be gone, it was the price he payed for the power he gained. 12345 Dunks, an ironic number, but he did it.</p><p>He succeeded, he won.</p><p>His duty was completed. </p><p>but...What about him? Had he done what he wanted in life? ...Of course not, and it's not gonna happen either, his end was nearing, at most, he'd manage a year, maybe two. And he couldn't ask for help either, then everything would be for nothing.</p><p>...</p><p>But things don't always go the way he wants them to.'</p><p>------</p><p>OBS!!! Currently on hiatus due to me essentially rewriting it. I got a BETA reader of sorts, and we both agree that it's a bit unrefined at the moment, when I'm finished I'll upload most of it at once (Probably).</p><p>Also, Finally got a Tumblr: http://lieemforlovers.tumblr.com/ I'll probs be uploading some of my writing there, as well as some crappy art~<br/>I mainly re-blog stuff though~</p><p>If you have questions...Well, ask in whatever way you want~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I finally decided to start a fontcest (PapyrusXsans) story after having a plot line in my head for a long time.
> 
> It it actually an Underfell story, but there will be romantic action between the two monsters.
> 
> Boo yah...Not sure if there's gonna be smut, I might back out of due to being waaay to shy...
> 
> ...Um, I'll to upload every two or three days, and that's about as scheduled this is. 
> 
> Also, it's kind of an separate universe from underfell, since it had one huge turning point that made it all turn out very different.
> 
> And there will most likely not be any more mentions of other universes other than the start, it was mainly a way to show that it is a different universe and that this sans is VERY different from how I perceive the other ones.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> This aint really relevant anymore, is it?

**EVOL, they called him, that one time he fell into a multiverse pocket universe. He pretty much begged for a different nickname, since he wouldn’t be able to explain it properly if next time someone came with him.**

**In the end, after a lot of discussion, They agreed to call him duty instead. it wasn’t the greatest of nicknames, and it was not very easy to explain either, but at least he could just play it off as a teasing nickname they called him to annoy.**

**After all, EVOL was way too ‘Badass’ to be him.**

**He was the weak, pathetic 1hp monster who lived off his brother’s fame.**

**Not strong, not stronger than most, but weak, weaker than most.**

* * *

 

**A young yet not so young child.**

**A weak yet not so weak skeleton.**

**Both could be referred as monsters, true monsters.**

**Creatures devoid of love, hope and compassion, what made monsters, monsters.**

**And instead; hate, rage, and anger.**

**Not like how the entire underground constantly fought for their lives, not like how every monster made sure to take as much as they could, not like how the principle of “Kill or Be Killed” truly applied to this world.**

**Nothing like that.**

**Anger, true anger, and rage.**

**And yet, one of them was losing it. That anger and rage that made up the both of them by now.**

**And not the one expected to do so.**

**“…What did you do?”**

**The child spoke, their voice devoid of emotion, even the formerly present madness and rage that used to creep up in every word.**

**“took it.”**

**This voice, was the opposite. It was low, and playful, but the madness anger was so incredibly evident.**

**They both went silent, the child's eyes widening in surprise. But then calmed down.**

**“…You realise what that means, don’t you?”**

**“yup”**

**Silence filled the room again, the two beings staring directly at each other.**

**“…Well, I guess I’ll see you soon.”**

**The room went black, and time started to twist.**

 

 

**6:30,  5 th of April .**

**Sans woke up in his room, a headache stabbing him the moment he opened his eye sockets.**

**He had done it, he had finally done it.**

**He truly, once and for all, he had done it.**

**He had won.**

**His duty was completed.**

* * *

 

“NOBODY FIGHT EACH OTHER!” 

"That's right, the kid didn't do anything wrong!"

"Th- they actually did a lot of r- right."

"Asgore, this feud has gone on long enough, I am ashamed to admit it was only due to this child I realised this, but it will end today."

Asgore was silent as more and more monsters came in, refusing to let this particular child to come to harm. Everyone seemed to have the same opinion.

**Kill or be killed should be no more.**

" **SILENCE**!" The king shouted, effectively making the room go quiet. " **Have you forgotten what they did to us!? They trapped out kind, killed my children, and now you expect me to let them be!? I'll let you know that humanity is far worse than you think, and that one pure child doesn't not justify a million evil!"**

Silence enveloped the room, every monster thinking to themself. They all knew how the humans had ruthlessly murdered so many monsters, and finally trapped them under a mountain.

The hate ran deep, and it wasn't something people could just abandon due to one child's kindness.

Many were scared of the king, they knew of his immense power, how he could perhaps destroy most of the monsters here without even the slightest difficulty.

Meanwhile, Frisk, who was in the front of the cluster of monsters, was confused.

sans was missing.

He wasn't exactly the one who made this whole thing work, if anything he was a supporting character, but he would never go out of line when it came to the happy endings, since he didn't want to risk them turning terribly wrong.

_**I told you, things will be different.** _

_What happened in that last run Chara? You returned to normal all of a sudden, without all the hate, rage and anger._

**_...You'll probably see._ **

Frisk wanted more of an answer, but the story was progressing. They knew exactly what was going to happen, this wasn't a first for them, after all.

The king suddenly attacked Frisk with his red trident. Those who noticed tried to stop him, but they knew they were too late.

Suddenly, vines trapped the king, stopping his attack. Before the other monsters could process the situation, the vines trapped them as well.

"You **idiots**."

The voice was solemn, sad, yet angry.

"You blame the humans and say that they're evil, you put all the blame in them, but you fail to realize, that in your quest to get revenge, you lost who you were along the way."

The voice was revealed to come from a flower, who showed itself as it spoke.

"Love, hope, compassion. That was what made you so great, and now you abandoned it all."

A force suddenly tugged at the monsters soul, pulling them towards the flower.

"And now? You think you can all just forget that? when you truly haven't changed at all!?"

The human souls had all been stolen since long, one by one as they came, by who, had been unknown. It had infuriated the king, causing one of the worst massacrese in monster history.

But now they were here, and the culprit was clear.

"Heh, You really are **Idiots** "

No monster had enough time to think about this, since the pulling sensation became even stronger, and then it all turned white.

Frisk, blinded by the light, closed their eyes, and when they opened them, they were faced with an all too familiar being.

"I'm sorry Chara, but I cannot forgive them."

A goat child stood there, and was now turning around.

"After all, I'm your best friend...

**ASRIEL DREEMURR."**

It was here things got tricky. They had managed to stop Asriel before, but not the way they wanted him to. He never forgave the monsters, he just gave up on fighting Frisk.

_By different, how different do you mean?_

_**You mean if we can change his mind?** _

_Yeah._

_**...I'll try.** _


	2. Who killed the goat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, person who wanted sans to be badass, it's gonna happen, don't worry, but for now the hero is someone else...
> 
> Also, this chapter was a lot smaller than I'd of liked it to be, but if it means I could upload much more often, would it be worth it?

**He remembered that day, when he got back from that place.**

**People hadn’t even remembered him, and until next reset, he was a nobody.**

**Luckily, he got back in time to stop Them, but it was a close one.**

**He remembered that for once he had to fight to stay alive, since he no longer had Papyrus to protect him.**

**Not that he couldn’t, he just preferred being the weak one.**

**But he would admit, or, he had to admit; seeing Papyrus not even remembering him?**

**Seeing his proud and strong and beautiful brother, looking at him like he did to all others, empty and cold?**

**He couldn’t help but feel that this Papyrus was a whole lot colder and emptier than the one he knew, but at the same time, presuming that he had much of an effect other than dragging him down seemed a little too pretentious.**

**Anyway, seeing him like that, it took a toll on him. A piece of him broke, one of the very first one to.**

 

* * *

 

Sans watched the whole scene from a pocket window he had created.

Frankly it wouldn't matter much if one or two monsters weren't absorbed, and even if he was, he would have much effect.

His main power came from his wits after all, and he was sure his soul wouldn't be able to take the strain of being absorbed. He also didn't want Frisk to now the gravity of his situation.

 

He had never seen this part before, but he was very much aware of the flower's true identity.

There were few things he wasn't aware of, after all.

_____________

 

Frisk did what they had always done; they dodged all attacks, and desperately tried to convince Asriel to stop.

He didn't though, and repeated the same lines they had heard so many times before

 

"You know, right now, I don't even care about the monsters getting the punishment they deserve."

 

Asriel swiped his sword at the human, who quite expertly dodged.

 

"When I gain full control over the timeline, I just want is to change this world for the better."

 

A bunch of black stars surrounded the human, but they still got away without a scratch.

 

"All the pain, the sadness, all the LOVE...I'll bring it all back to how it how it was before!"

 

The human took a bite of the omniums burger they had bought from the MTT store, and then jumped, avoiding yet another attack.

 

"And then we can do in everything in the right way!"

 

He was shouting now, and the attacks were getting harder and harder to beat.

 

"Even if I'll have to sacrifice my hope and compassion for it!"

"Even if I lose the little me I have left!"

"Even if I become the monster I have always hated!"

"Even...If...It'll mean, I will never see the ones I love again."

“…”

"Enough messing around, lets finish this! I'll bring you back anyway, and then you'll be in a much better place!"

 

And here came the difficult part. Frisk always failed at this point, and in the end all they managed to do with their determination was prevent Asriel from doing what he wanted and instead just normally reset.

The best case scenario was that they managed to just stop him, but he wouldn't give back the souls.

A sudden force came, strong and powerful. Frisk felt themself losing their grip and being pulled into it.

Suddenly, another force joined in. Chara used their own determination to help Frisk, and so they lasted.

The attack stopped, leaving a surprised monster.

 

"W- wow, you really are something, huh. Well, I'm far from done yet!"

 

Everything turned black, and when it uncovered the being was no longer a grown furry monster, but a white, winged being with a metallic body. The face was still Asriel's, but it was distorted and the horns were shaper than ever.

Frisk had never gotten to this point, ever, and it was beginning to terrify them a bit, and the fact that they couldn't even move didn't help.

 

"You know, all I want to do is change this accursed world for the better."

 

They tried to move again, it didn’t happen.

 

"So why are you trying to stop me?"

 

And again. Nothing happened.

 

"They don't deserve a happy ending."

 

And again.

 

"After all they've done? After all the pain they've caused? After they used my name a- as a reason for revenge? After they KILLED you!?"

 

And again.

 

"I- I...When I left for your village, I knew humans were bad, I knew they would attack me. But they didn't do it, they didn't kill me. They grieved, yes. they were vary, yes, they attacked me, yes, but they didn't kill me..."

 

And again.

 

"I killed me."

 

Frisk froze, they hadn't even gotten close to this part before, normally, he wouldn't even mention the humans. He would just call the monsters bad and that was it…

 

I...told you it would be different.

 

"...You committed suicide?"

 

"..." His gaze was low. "I couldn't live with knowing it was my fault you died, I couldn't kill the humans, they grieved over you, they loved you."

 

**_...Yeah, right._ **

 

"So I just gave up. By the time I had returned to the underground, my dust just spread across the floor."

 

"Asriel, you-"

 

"When I woke up as a flower, a lot of me was still left, perhaps because I never truly died, I just couldn't stand living.

And what I woke up to?

...

True Hell.

Monsters had thought I was killed by the humans, and so they declared war. My father broke, he turned evil, he made himself evil. And the entire underground came with."

 

He just stood there, reminiscing about the past.

 

"Humans had their flaws, but they were so much better than the monsters."

 

Magic swirled around the room, gathering towards the hands of the godlike monster.

 

"They don't deserve the happy ending!"

 

The intensity of the magic increased further.

 

"SO WHY WON'T YOU LET ME WIN!?"

 

A light ray, full of colours emerged from Asriel.

It attacked at full force, and frisk felt their HP go lower and lower.

 

As it approached 1, Chara kicked in.

 

**_I won’t let you, not after all of this, not when I finally became who I once was again._ **

 

The attack kept going, but Frisks HP refused to go to zero. Instead, it went to decimals, eventually, it became a matter of how many zeros, rather than how many numbers.

It stopped at 0.0000001 HP, and Frisk was surprised they were still alive.

 

“Hah, hah” Asriel was out of breath. “Ha- How are you still alive, How- I - …Ch- Chara, I…”

 

**“It’s alright”**

 

All attention went to one place, even sans’, who was just idly watching the show.

 

A being hovered slightly over the ground in front of Frisk, visible, but see through, similar to how a ghost showed itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the chara of this world is actually a lot nicer than I imagine the original Chara to be.
> 
> Boo yah


	3. You idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far! ^^
> 
> It means a lot to me, really.

 

**There was one time, one time he remembered too well, that one time...**

 

**When he made the promise.**

 

**The promise he would never break.**

 

**It was also the one time he almost died, so it was hard to forget.**

 

**It was also when he began to get serious.**

 

**It was when he abandoned himself, and turned into something else.**

 

**A true monster...**

* * *

****

**“Asriel, you don’t have to fight anymore.”**

 

“Ch- Chara? But you…” the monster started, but was interrupted.

 

**“Azzy, you know what the right thing to do is.”**

 

“Wha- what do you mean?”

 

**“Asriel, I hated the monsters for a very long time, somewhere deep inside me, I still do, but that does not mean they do not deserve forgiveness.”**

 

“But Chara, I…I can’t, I cannot forgive them.”

 

“Asriel” The normally expressionless human, who found that they could now move, spoke. “I don’t know the extent of what they have done, but I do know that as long as you give them a chance…”

 

“And what is a chance? Don’t act like you haven’t died a thousand times to them whilst trying to.” The monster prince interrupted.

 

“Asriel, If I don’t forgive them, then all that is me is lost.” They said with a surprising amount of confidence. “They are lost, confused, they don’t even know what is right and wrong. You said that at least humans are better than monsters, but really, they aren’t.”

 

Asriel looked like he wanted to say something, but Frisk wasn’t finished yet.

 

“Humans are different, much more than monsters are, despite them all having the same form.” Frisk stepped up, now standing in between Chara and Asriel.

“Some are good, some are bad, and it’s the good ones duty to make sure the bad ones don’t go out of line. You guys aren’t that many, you don’t have anyone to say stop, that’s enough, especially when the one you put on top can no longer…handle it.”

 

They didn’t mention who, but it was clear who they were talking about.

 

“How could I blame you? You wanted to be free, so badly, and only one way seemed reasonable, so you chose that one. So many humans would have done worse, knowing how wrong it was, and not caring. 

The underground is in chaos, and just ending it all won’t make anything better, changing it to another universe, won’t save this one, it’ll create a new version, where things are different. And that universe isn’t mine to save, this one is.”

 

Frisks long monologue ended, and Asriel didn’t know what to say. "...I-"Chara joined in, voicing their own thoughts.

 

**“They’re right Azzy, monsters showed me kindness when I first came, so much more than the humans I knew did, for the first time, I knew what it was like to have a family, a place to call home.**

**When I died, I felt…hatred, so much hatred. It consumed me.**

**I hated everything, I felt betrayed. But not by the monsters, but by myself, since I was the one who tried to do what I shouldn’t of.**

**I…I was an Idiot, for so very long, and it’s time you stop being one too.”**

 

“Ch-Chara I…I…” He was sobbing now, tears running down his cheeks. “I- I’m sorry, I- I w- was so lonely…I m- missed you, You were…My best friend…”

 

The wings slowly dissipated along with other parts, such as his horns and metallic torso.

Underneath a furry goat child was revealed. Tears were still coming down, his sobbing unstopping.

 

**"Shh, it's alright Azzy, nothing to worry about, I've done so much worse, I make you look like a saint."**

Tears were falling everywhere now, or at least on both goat and ghost.

The ghostly being went over towards the goatly one. They hugged him, comforting both the one being hugged and the one hugging - which was who was currently not very clear - and stayed like that for a while.

 

**"Asriel, I have a requ-"**

 

"I'll do it."

 

**"...Thanks."**

* * *

 

sans' interest was at peak right now, wondering what the goat monster meant.

His question was quickly answered though.

 

A surge of power ran through the entire underground, stacking up towards the prince. He began to float, and the souls the goat had absorbed went haywire, and the magic surge started to head towards a certain place.

 

sans immediately realized what was about to happen, and couldn’t help but feel slightly amazed.

 

The barrier cracked as the souls were released, a wave of colours were emitted. He could only describe it in one way; Beautiful, awfully so. 

The souls of the monsters were bright, bright than ever, as bright as a young and innocent monster’s soul, as bright as someone who had never gained any LV.

But then the true relief came.

The barrier fell, and no there was nothing stopping them from stepping outside.

For once he felt rejuvenated and free.

The freedom he had longed for all his life, was now within reach. His world opened up, the magic from the outside world now accessible to him. He knew he should wait, he knew he should do it together, but couldn’t he be selfish for once?

He teleported outside, truly outside, and felt his soul reacting immensely. Freedom, light, beauty. All of it, at once.

Multi-coloured tears fell down his eyes, blue, yellow, purple, red and green. They were the colours of his magic, the true nature of his soul. Most monsters had more than one colour, but five, plus one he won’t mention, was unusually many. He had full control over them all too, which made him even stronger.

Qualitied Quantity over Sheer Strength, he used to call it.

His soul was still in bad shape, but he didn’t care, he wanted to take it all in, the beauty, the sights, the joy. He went all sorts of places instantaneously, everywhere and anywhere.

He didn’t care about anything right now.

Not the cracks on his soul, not his brother, who he both admired and fears, but also felt slightly proud of (and shamefully loved), not the endless times  he had killed Chara, not his impending doom (Well, he knew the number, it was hard to forget).

No eternity of living happily underground could ever compare to this, he was free, finally.

…

Okay, the whole no eternity living in the underground couldn’t be compared wasn’t actually true, he would of given up everything he currently had to live truly happy with his brother, in other words, if he would be able to fuck Papyrus, he would do anythi-

Ok, maybe not that crudely, how about; if he could _date_ Papyrus, he would do anything.

He was content though, and instead started to do something that would for most probably just bring back the depression. The skeleton checked his soul, inspected it, and determined how long he would live.

The fact that the surface held so much energy was a big surprise, - most wouldn’t be able to use it (No one should be able to), but it was one of his many tricks. – So he might actually last longer than expected. He had been joking when he said he would last a year, maybe two, since he was already on the verge of dying, but it might actually happen.

He was about to head back to the underground when he noticed a foreign yet familiar tug at his soul.

He was hoping…for the first time in…forever?

He was filled with hope.

And he was having the time of his life. A genuine smile crept up, his eyes softer than ever.

He made sure to fix that before returning though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-so happy with this chapter, but it's fine I guess. 
> 
> Also, be prepared for...interesting personality changes with the whole crew...You'll see.
> 
> And if you're wondering, I was planning on adding the whole "Saving" thing, but it just didn't fit with how things were going, but what Chara (And Frisk) did might be referenced to as such. 
> 
> Also, If you spot me writing 'm' instead of 'n', please tell me, for whatever reason, I do it a lot. (The amount of times I've caught myself writing 'amd' or 'momster' is ridiculous...).


	4. Is the cost worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I never satisfied with anything...
> 
> Oh wellsy, Thanks for reading this at the very least, and I hope you read the whole thing as well.

**"Hey, you know, I said ten was the big achievement, but personally, thousand is way more exciting. And you know what? Only one more to go."**

**He remembered that time as well, it was the first time he brought pap’s scarf with him. He hadn't dared to even touch it before, but now yearned for any kind of touch from his brother, or at least something that would remind him.**

**After all, most likely, even if he did defeat them, he probably wasn't getting his brother back.**

* * *

****

**“Azzy, What did you just do?!”** The ghost shouted angrily,

 

“I broke the barrier, like you wanted me to.” The goat replied, knowing the answer wasn’t going to be accepted.

**“I’m not talking about that!”** Chara continued. Asriel was no longer keeping their posture straight, and instead was hunched over, looking sideways.

 

“I’m sorry?” He tried to calm them down with, it was futile, however.

 

“What’s going on?” Frisk asked, confused by the sudden hostility between them.

 

**“He did something stupid.”**

“It wasn’t stupid, Chara, it was for the best.”

 

**“Fuck what’s ‘for the best’! I don’t want to lose you, remember how you felt when I died!”**

“WHAT’S GOING ON!” Frisk shouted, angry at the fact that they’ve been left out of the whole conversation.

The two royal children shut up, and silence emerged. **“…The monster souls…They were bright.”**

Frisk thought back, and yes, yes they were. “What about it?”

**“A monsters soul…turns dull when they gain EXP. With how this world works, not a single monster soul have a completely pure soul, expect for perhaps a really young child. And yet, every single one of those souls were as bright as the sun…”**

Pieces began to click within Frisks head, but that did not mean they understood just what had happened. “You mean…?”

**“Asriel…did something…something that took away the EXP of all monsters…And if my guess is correct, the way he did it, was incredibly stupid.”**

“Chara, I told, it was for the greater good, if monsters were still violent, then it wouldn’t matter if they were on the surface. At least I didn’t just rewrite the whole script to fit my needs, I just interfered a little.”

“What did he do?”

**“He-“**

“I took their EXP away from them, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t take it personally, I wouldn’t be capable enough to do so, both in the short and long run.

Instead, I used my magic and control to force their EXP into another plane of existence, it’s not gone, it never will be, and so I have to make sure it won’t leak out again. Thus, I have to use all there is left of me to make sure it won’t.

Eventually, the souls of monsters will adapt, causing the LOVE they’ve gained to be gone forever, but that’ll take a long time, and until then, I’ll have to stay here, using my hope, love and compassion at its fullest.”

 

Frisk took in every word, realising quite clearly what he meant. “Can’t you come with us? Like, stop it from another place or something?”

 

“No, when I forced the LOVE energy into another plane, I tied it closely with the undergrounds magic. The same magic I depend on it to even live, and leaving, would mean I’d lose that connection.

I’d die without proper form, and that form exists here, in the underground. You might be able to temporarily or even permanently move me outside, since I would adapt eventually, but from there I wouldn’t be able to keep track of the LOVE energy.

 

“Then we can stay here, with you!”

 

“No, Frisk. I told you, I am dead, ultimately, I have no form, even this one, is just a façade, I am at the moment just a part of the underground. I may have most of a soul, but that does not mean I can just come back to life, you know that, Chara. “

 

The ghost nodded, meekly but apparent. Frisk was still falling behind a little, but it was getting better.

 

“Right now, As much I don’t like to admit it, the only reason I’m still alive is because of the energy running through the roots here. I am as empty as someone without a soul, my compassion is without reason, my hope for nothing, my love…is since long beaten down.

I could come forward, and tell them what? That I am their dead son who brought the entire underground to chaos? That everyone would have to stay here to meet me?” That I am an empty husk of someone they used to love?

I may carry the memories of the one I currently pose as, but that does not mean I am him. I have changed, far too much. I no longer have a place in this world, so please, it’s better if you just forget about me, okay?”

 

There wasn’t a single person there who did not know what the humans thought about it all, no one wanted it to end like this. A peaceful life on the surface exchanged for what could just as well be an eternity alone.

 

**“Then what about me? Am I any better, it would not be fair for you to stay here alone.”**

The suggestion was not appreciated, but Asriel, as much as he wanted Chara to live their own life, couldn’t find it in his heart to say that he didn’t wish for it will of his heart.

Frisk, was straight out against it.

 

“Wowowait, are you guys telling me that you both are gonna stay here? No Freaking Way.” Frisk interrupted their thoughts with.

 

**“There isn’t much** else we can do.” They both said.

 

All three of them really, really didn’t want it all to go down like this, but as said, there wasn’t much to do. The royal children would perhaps be better of not known to the world.

 

“you sure about that, kiddos?”

 

All attention gathered toward one place, the voice was awfully familiar.

The three all had different views of this person.

Asriel, Or Flowey, knew that the monster had more to him, but not to what extent. _He also knew that his brother did not think of him as such._

Frisk, knew that the skeleton was powerful, but not by how much, and especially not if he would be able to help right now. _They knew he loved his brother, and would do anything for him_

Chara, knew exactly how terrifying the monster known as sans was, and helping in this situation would definitely be within his reach, but they weren’t sure they wanted him to. There was a price to everything, after all, and sans had payed enough of those.

…

_They knew he had since long numbed his feelings towards his brother, since they were always the ones that hurt the most, and that he was no longer counting on a happy life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, those short flashbacks at the start are gonna keep happening.
> 
> Also, these chapters are really short....Oh well, I can upload more often with them like this...
> 
> And yeah, not really happy with this one either.


	5. What do you mean~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is Frisk's theme song in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well, At least I'm happier with this one than I am with the two previous ones...
> 
> But there's so much dialogue in this...And so little other...Whatevs it's fine.

**"SANS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GO TO WORK!"**

 

**...Over the years, there were plenty of way he responded to that.,-**

 

**"ok, boss."**

 

**"five more minutes."**

 

**"fuck you."**

 

**"why do you care."**

 

**"..."**

 

**"mmmmgh...bro..."**

 

**"Shut up, I'm already up."**

 

**\- Were a few.**

 

**Needless to say, it didn't end well whenever he went against his brother’s command. But a few cracks here and there were nothing compared to the ones on his soul.**

 

**Also, hearing his brother alive and well was enough of a comfort to ignore anything really.**

 

* * *

 

**"Hello, sans."**

 

"heya, pal."

 

**"Don't 'pal' me."**

 

"why not, buddy?"

 

**"..."**

 

"kay, kay. I get it, chara."

 

**"Better, I guess."**

 

Frisk, who had been silent, spoke up. "What did you mean, sans?" 

 

"you mean when I asked whether you were sure about that?"

 

"Yeah."

 

He made a 'hmm' sound, seemingly thinking about it. Chara knew better, though. "well, you guys are all kiddos, correct?"

 

Chara wanted to say, no, that's not the case, but nodded with the others nonetheless. 

 

"and you're planning on saving the monsters by sacrificing yourselves, yes?"

 

Another nod, but this one was more hesitant.

 

"and as someone a lot older, that seems a bit...wrong, you know?"

 

"What do you mean?" Frisk said.

 

"well, i don't really know much about how humans work or whatever, but i do know that it seems awfully stupid, since if i remeber correctly, it was the older monsters who took care of the younger ones, not the other way around."

 

"...Why would that matter now? I'm the only one with acces to the plane the LOVE is currently stored in, and I can't exactly move it, either." Asriel said.

 

"nah, of course you can't, but you don't have to."

 

"...Hah?"

 

"i said, you don't have to, you're not the only one with access."

 

"What are you talking about, there's nobody but me who can access the undergrounds natural source of power, much less the LOVE tied closely with it."

 

Chara seemed to realize something, and couldn't help but speak up. **"Wrong."**

 

"Eh?"

 

**"There's one more."**

 

sans chuckled to himself, happy with the fact that he didn't have to explain everything on his own. "Wait, you mean-" all eyes turned towards the skeletal monster, who just smiled, like usual.

 

"yup."

 

"You have access." Asriel said, seemingly doubtful.

 

"i've got access to a lot of things, most things, actually, that's just one of them."

 

"H- how?"

 

"dunno, actually, i've just kinda always been closer to those kinda of things since i was born, it's kinda my deal, you know?"

 

**"You've always-"**

 

"in various degrees, yes, but right now i'm closer than ever."

 

**"...I see, but if you think I'm going to let you put another burden on you, then you're wrong."**

 

sans was a little taken aback by that, his expression eventually went to one of gratitude.

 

"heh, dun' worry bout' it, i aint plannin' on it."

 

**"Then...?"**

 

"you guys are severely underestimating the monsters, they are a lot more capable than you think. asriel, was it? there are plenty of things they could do to help you, but, there's a catch, like always."

 

"And that is?"

 

"yer' gonna have to tell em', everything."

 

The three froze, all for different yet similar reasons. "everything...? like the...RESETs?"

 

**"Even...What I and yo-"**

 

"actually, never mind, there a few things i'd like if you kept out, due to, well, obvious reasons, but otherwise, yes, everything."

 

"What things?" Frisk asked, even though they had a pretty good idea of what he was talking about.

 

"mainly stuff bout’ me, like the fact i'm here talking to ya'll, i don't fancy people knowing what i could really do, chara knows what 'm talking about, probably."

 

**"I guess..."**

 

"and the bad runs should be mentioned, kay?"

 

**"...So you want me to tell them I killed them all, but not why I stopped?"**

 

"somethin' like that."

 

**"...Fine, but are you sure they can help us? I mean, if it doesn't work out...then what'll happen to us?"**

 

"you'll be fine, kiddo, their EXP's gone, at the moment they're probably wailing in despair over all the things they've done."

 

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

 

"popular question, huh?" Frisk frowned at that, their gaze telling him to stop joking around. "heh, well, what i mean is, when you gain LV, you start to lose your grip on he world, you start to not care anymore, especially about the things you used to value the most."

 

"I know this, you've told me."

 

"whydya ask, then?" Another frown. "...anyway, that comes partly from the brain using it as a defence to make sure one doesn't lose the little sanity one has left, but also because LV carries an dark energy within it, forcing one to keep ones darkest thoughts, and numbing their brightest, and compassionate ones, in other words their love, hope and compassion."

 

"So now, when the LV's gone, people start to remember how they used to be like when they were young and innocent?"

 

"correct, or, kind of correct, monsters are after all in the end made out of love, hope and compassion. the LV works as a substitute, as well as a replacement. and now, that's gone, and the things they've done, the thoughts they've had...heck, some might even go mad from knowing what they did."

 

"So they wouldn't hate us?"

 

"nah, they're too busy hating themselves, and they have a lot more compassion in them at the moment."

 

"Um...does that mean they are completely different people?" Asriel, who had been quiet, hesitantly spoke up.

 

"geez, pal, why'd ya do it if you didn't know what was gonna happen." Asriel felt a peck of guilt in his heart. "and no, they're not. just because they're more compassionate and hopeful, doesn't mean they aren't the same person. take paps for example, even if he becomes nicer, he will still be an arrogant pric-"

 

"That you love." Frisk interrupted. Asriel looked confusedly at the pacifistic human, and then at sans, who was currently both shocked, and blushing. Chara was giggling at the goats side, trying to contain their laughter.

 

"i...don't know what you mean, **_frisk_**." sans said, not keeping eye contact, or rather, avoiding eye contact. 

 

"Whatever~" They said, both playfully and teasingly.

 

"a- ...anyway, he will still be arrogant, hot headed, and calculating among others" sans was sure he heard another comment from Frisk, but ignored it. 

 

"In other words, they will be the same, but not as brutal?" Asriel asked, being the only one not on the verge of laughter.

 

"pretty much, yeah."

 

"And we have to tell them...everything?"

 

"if ya want the good n' happy ending, then yes."

 

Chara had finally managed to calm down, together with Frisk.

 

Asriel, however ruined that, by silently asking what the deal was. **"Yeah, he's got a crush on his brother."** Chara was not so silent however, causing Asriel to partly freak out.

 

"E- even though their brothers?"

 

**"Yup, he's in love with his sadistic, maniacal, brother."**

 

"you know i can hear you, right?" sans said, carrying a 'are you fucking kidding me' kind of a look.

 

**"What? It's true anyway."**

 

sans sighed, slowly doing the kind of face palm one does when giving up on the world. "whatever, just make sure to leave me out of the explanation."

 

He turned and left, Chara was about to stop him, since they hadn't been able to have a proper talk since...that, but he was already gone.

 

Instead, they turned to the two other beings in the room, looking them both in the eye. 

 

**"...You ready?"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw in a teasing Frisk somewhere, and what better place?
> 
> Also, making someone have an accent is really hard...:(


	6. Brother-loving freako - By Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping...I really should be sleeping. It's 23:36, and I have to get up early tomorrow, why am I not sleeping? 
> 
> Weeeelll, I might of used my time writing this instead, so yeah...I should be sleeping.

  
**"Why aren't you giving up?"**

**"..."**

**"Come on, sans, why?"**

**"..."**

**"...Your Duty, you called it? heh, Yeah right. There's no way this would of gotten you this far."**

**"..."**

**"Anger."**

**"..."**

**"I'm right, aren't I? Its anger, what keeps you going, its rage that makes you not give up, but also what consumes you...Which is ironic, because you know what that sounds like?**

**"..."**

**"Me."**

* * *

 

Things...went surprisingly well actually. Frisk certainly understood what sans had meant by 'they are more compassionate' but also by 'they'll be too busy hating themselves'.

Everyone was either a wreck, a disaster waiting to happen, a sobbing mess, or excited, for some reason.

Undyne was one of them, she started smashing boulders left and lifting people right, because 'She could', or so she expressed it.

Alphys...had actually gotten calmer? Years with working in stressful situations had probably let her to actually be quite sensible inwards, but at the same time, she was quite clearly depressed. No longer being able to justify her actions, she was lost in who was, knowing that the things she had done were for reasons she didn't like to admit.

Papyrus was very similar to before, but didn't seem to be as brutal. When sans had said he would still be an arrogant prick...well Frisk certainly understood what he meant by that too. At least he wasn't harming others as far as physical injuries went, and making him nicer in general might be possible, but tough.

Asgore and Toriel apparently went back to how they were before the chaos, calm, collected and most of all, kind. King fluffybuns, had been the kings nickname back in the day apparently, though it was quite hard to fit that particular image with a nine foot tall monster like he was. Toriel, had refused to let the king even be friends with her, but it seemed like it might change.

Toriel had also turned a lot nicer, and a lot more like a real mom. Both Flowey and Chara seemed to happy about her change, saying something along the lines of 'we missed her'.

Mettaton...ok, let's not wven mention about Mettaton.

Everyone was nicer in general, and it was quite fun to see people interacting with much less hostility, or so Frisk viewed it.

As for how the big reveal went...?

Well, Toriel, who at the time, was already an emotional wreck, (Along with Asgore), teared up, and started bawling.

People seemed to had soften up a bit after seeing the former royal couple cry, so that helped a bit as well.

As for helping Asriel?

Frisk and the others only went into detail with a selective few, namely, the ones mentioned before. sans was also in the room (he was the same as ever) but there was nothing he didn't already know.

They did not say even the slightest thing about what sans had to do with it all, in fact, he was barely mentioned at all (the only times being coupled with papyrus, as in, 'the skeleton brothers' or, 'sans and Papyrus') throughout the explanation.

They began by telling them about the Resets, how Frisk had actually been through similar predicaments before, which they then quite expertly proved by revealing information they wouldn't know otherwise. The king and the queen both seemed to be aware of such a power, and that it wasn't something especially common. (It required an extremely determined soul, as well as a connection to some sort of magic.)

Then they went on to explain the story of Chara and Asriel, which took a long time, but everyone listen patiently throughout it. (Yes, Undyne is currently being ignored)

The story from the perspective of the monsters, had gone a bit like this;

Chara, one of the kings children, had one day been out and playing. Chara had somehow fallen sick, and in the end, they had died. Asriel, wracked with grief, had decided to fulfil the humans last request which was to see their hometown again. He had absorbed the soul, went out through the barrier, towards the village, only to be attacked. He refused to fight, and when he returned, his dust scattered across the floor.

The rest, was well, the king had been thrown into despair, ordered that people should in order to escape gain LV, since he knew that if one gained the ultimate Level, LV 20, one would be able to muster enough strength to not only pass the barrier, but perhaps also destroy it. Only, to do that, one would require ridicules amounts of EXP. Killing every monster in the underground would maybe do it, but then there wouldn't be much point in it anymore.

No one had gotten close to LV 20, and it didn't seem like anyone was, either. Asgore had been rested on a level 18, with the highest of them all.

There had also been a civil war, that happened a few decades after the war against humanity started, which had brought the country even further into chaos.

The whole LV thing had in general been a big flop, which had turned the whole undergound into a hellhole.

The LV also meant that if a human fell, they could easily take their soul. Only as mentioned, they were all successfully stolen, by Flowey.

The problem is, in the whole Asriel and Chara story, there's a lot of holes, and lies, in that story.

"Mom, the humans didn't kill me."

Every one who did not know this already, jumped in surprise at that secntense. "My- my son, what are yo-"

"The humans only grieved, the thing that killed me, wasn't them."

"Then...who?" Her tone had a sense of worry laced upon every word, Frisk didn't know how to feel about it, since they had never heard the goat monster be so worried.

"...Me, of anyone,"

Toriel's eyes widened. It was clear she wanted eye contact, but the son looked away, avoiding all such things.

"A-Asriel? What do you mean?"

Nobody but Frisk noticed, but Sans quite evidently smirked at Frisk after that sentence, whispering an awfully familiar series of words. "popular sentence, huh?"

"Shut up, Brother loving freako” They whispered back, sans seemed to have a very hard time not reacting, but somehow managed to play it off, and so the focus went back to the flower and the ghost.

They went on to explain a number of things, including that they honestly didn't really understand wha the hell was going on. (Also, like how Flowey and Asriel were the same person, how Flowey used to have the power to reset, how Chara regained their form due to possessing Frisk, and so on)

The toughest part for everyone was probably when it came to the bad runs, the ones sans had made sure they would mention. Chara stared at the ground for a long time, refusing to look anyone or anything in the eye.

They once again made sure not to mention sans, and simply left it at "I realised it was a faulty method, and that killing is wrong."

Sans had been completely right when he said that the monsters most definitely could help.

"Wait, so you need, like, a stable form, that can move, and isn't tied with the underground, easy, don’t worry, for you I wouldn’t even need metal, you have enough physical matter, making it change into a more monster adapted body? Easy! And, you need help regulating a massive force of energy in a obscure plane? I'll be on it the moment I get out of here, I could make something for you as well Chara."

Chara fearing even the thought of such a thing, respectfully denied the reptile monsters offer.

"Um...wouldn't that mean you would have to stay here?" Flowey said, unsure of the idea.

"I'll hire people when I leave, and besides, I could think of it as a job, I'll live on the surface, and work down here, I expect compensation, though. A lot of it."

It was clear what she was getting at. Her eyes were directed towards the furry boss monsters, who seemed to get the message.

"Of course, we have more than enough gold, but I somehow doubt that would be enough." Toriel said, taking on the role as a queen, despite not being one. Asgore didn't seem to mind, if anything, he was relieved.

"You seem like quite the mind, Toriel, and yes, I expect more than money."

"Name what you want, and I'll get it for you, unless it gets too ridiculous, that is."

"A number of things, actually. First off, I still require money, both as a job, and for actually doing anything proper, secondly, I want...samples."

"What kind?"

"I'm sure you can imagine" She pointed at the human standing a few meters away from her. "And yes, not anyone else, unless you can find someone that can bend space and time like they can, and I also want a few things from Flowey, but in that case, it's mostly about information."

"It's fine Tori, if anything, it's a good deal." Frisk reassured the goat mom with, who seemed to give in at the child’s direct eyes.

"It is, in fact, a little too good of a deal considering the downs to your side."

"Hey, don't be so sceptical, Toriel, there's just a variable that you've forgotten."

"...That is?"

"Um...A huge source of energy? LOVE energy, no less, imagine the possibilities, what I could do with it!"

"As long as you don't harm others, it is fine, I suppose." Toriel said, intending on ending the conversation.

"Don't worry, your majesty, I'm a changed person, just like all of you~."

Frisk couldn't help but feel a slight discomfort at the way the reptile acted, they were clearly changed for the better, but by how much, they weren't sure. Papyrus was still arrogant, she could still be maniacal...But somehow they doubted it at the same time.

This was a new beginning, no reason to ruin everything by being worried.

...Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter so far...
> 
> Boo yah...two chapters in one day by the way.
> 
> ...and yeah...I kinda took the easy way out...


	7. What happened to the Edgyness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll come back, hopefully...
> 
> ALSO; Big thanks for all the comments and the Kudos (And for hitting 1000 hits). I don't usually thank people individually when they comment, since doing so would just end up being repetitive, and I'd rather actually pay attention to the comment and respond from that, but every comment and kudo (Especially the comments, it's so fun to see for some reason.) means a miracle to me, literally (Does that make sense?" And it makes me so incredibly happy to see. 
> 
> It brightens my day, thanks you ;).

**Once he realized he wasn't getting the happy ending, it was actually a lot easier to continue on.**

 

**He had nothing, thus, he could work from nothing.**

 

**His love meant as much as it did for most creatures in the underground, nothing.**

 

**It was actually a bit ironic, how he now followed the same principles he used to despise...**

 

**Well, he knew there was one big difference.**

 

**The monsters all had different reasons for continuing...but no one really wanted to hate, to fight, to destroy.**

 

**They had to, they had to fight, they had to destroy, and because if that, they hated.**

 

**...But no one wanted to.**

 

**That was the difference.**

 

* * *

 

A year and a half went by. The first six months weren't actually on the surface, they decided that it would be better to get a grip on the country beforehand, which didn't take as long as first expected. (They still went outside, but didn’t move or try to make any contact with humans)

 

Most monsters were significantly nicer, and Frisks kindness was not forgotten. It was rare to find people who were unwilling to cooperate, (not that there weren't any at all).

 

The emerge to the surface went as well as one could of hoped. The monsters made sure to make themselves less intimidating, in the hopes that they wouldn't scare too many humans. They still did, but it probably did help.

 

A big surprise was Alphys confession, as it turns out, she loved Undyne, who apparently felt the same.

 

Frisk was actually aware of this affection since before, but stayed quiet about it.

 

Alphys and Flowey had somehow managed to get a grip on the massive LV force, so things were pretty chill in general.

 

As for the mentioned samples, it really wasn't anything dangerous, just a bit of blood here and there, that kind of thing.

 

sans was for the most part absent, and Chara seemed to be more and more worried about him with each passing day. Frisk tried to convince the ghost everything was fine, but quite clearly failed.

 

When the one year anniversary on the surface approached, Chara insisted that he'd be at the gathering. Frisk knew there was a lot between them that they hadn't told anyone, even Frisk, and when asked, no proper answer was ever given.

 

Undyne, who was in charge of gathering everyone, quite weirdly, had temporarily blanked out at the mention of sans, as if she's forgotten about him for a moment.

 

It seems a bit harsh, but considering he had barely interacted with anyone other than Papyrus, perhaps he had it coming.

 

Chara's face had turned white as a sheet when it happened, but refused to tell why.

 

* * *

 

 

Papyrus was walking down the street, wearing his nowadays usual clothing, a long armed shirt coupled with a pair of jeans. He really had no need for armour here, after all. And should the situation arise, he knew where to find it, and his quick reflexes were more than enough to avoid any attacks given by someone without any LOVE.

 

Things had changed, a lot. Everyone, including him, was a lot nicer, and in general, softer. It was actually quite refreshing to see, though the great Papyrus would never admit that.

 

He turned left, and began walking up a hill the led to their house. 

 

sans, an usual, was either at work or sleeping in his room. Papyrus barely saw him anymore, at most a greeting before either going out, or coming home and entering his room again. 

 

Thinking about it, it had been how long since he'd actually saw him? He wasn't sure, and it scared him a little. Since when had the great Papyrus begun to forget things?

 

Heck, he couldn't even remember what had happened the last time he saw his brother, much less when it was.

 

Papyrus set his thoughts aside, and began cooking. It had always helped him calm down, ever since Undyne had taug-

 

...No it wasn't Undyne who taught him, what was wrong with him today. Undyne had most certainly cooked _with_ him, but it wasn't her who taught him...

 

it was... s-

 

The phone ringed, and Papyrus picked up.

 

The phone ringed, and Papyrus picked up. He was greeted by an awfully similar and loud voice. "HEY PUNK!"

 

"Stop shouting, I can hear you just fine." as it turned out, humans really didn't like people who shouted a lot, so in order to fit in more and avoid people looking down on him (He couldn't have that, you know?) He had begun to speak in a more normal voice. By now it was standard, and he also began to get annoyed at people who did talk loudly. 

 

That said, his loud voice still slipped through now and then.

 

"...Whatever, you know how we've been here a whole year or something!?"

 

Papyrus had completely lost of track of time recently, so no, he didn't, he wouldn't say that though. "...Yes?"

 

"Well, the Dreemurr’s want to thank everyone who helped reorganize the country, you included, so they've got some kind of party tomorrow, and I'm in charge of calling people in."

 

A party, huh? The skeleton wasn't too sure about the idea, but it wasn't like he could miss it.

 

"Oh, and Chara said something about making sure that sa-" She suddenly went quiet, in the middle of the word.

 

"What?"

 

"Eh? Ah, er... Um, your...b- brother, that's right, your brother! ...they wanted your brother to come." 

 

Sans? Why would Chara want to speak to him? He couldn't recall them ever talking to each other, why the sudden interest?

 

"Sure, I'll ask sans."

 

There was an awkward silence, and Papyrus wondered what was going on.

 

"...Sans?" 

 

That...was an unusual question...

 

"...My brother?"

 

"Ah, eh, yes, sans…Your brother,"

 

“Is something wrong?” The fish lady seemed unsure, as if pondering on whether to tell him, rather than is there was a problem.

 

“…Nah, don’t worry about it.”

 

“Heh, count on it, I’m not that cute.”

 

“Yeah, you’re one of those that barely changed, though that would mean…” She seemed to regret even starting that sentence, and went quiet.

 

“What?”

 

“…” The phone hang up, and Papyrus grew annoyed rather quickly.

 

Feeling like he needed to relax, he went back to cooking.

 

* * *

 

 

_Open your eyes._

_Come on, do it, Open your eyes_

_OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!_

_…Well, that worked woooonders._

_Seriously though, I need to get my shit together, I said at least one and a half years, I said it, I promised it, even, and I don’t break promises._

_I simply don’t._

_…I don’t, and I won’t._

_Only a few more days…Only a few more days. Come on, let me get there, me, I defeated a true monster, I could do this._

_Only a few more days…_

* * *

 

“SANS!” A voice shouted. Sans knew who it was, how could he not?

 

But he did not know why, why was he shouting, had something happened? _Oh god please don’t tell me somethings happened, I really don’t want to go on for much longer_

“SANS, WAKE UP!”

 

He didn’t want to…Well, he was awake, but he didn’t want to move, that’s all.

 

His taller brother went quiet for a while, seemingly inspecting the wreck of a room the short one lived in, or so sans concluded.

 

“…Sans, what’s wrong?”

 

_Oops, time to wake, can’t have the great paps bein’ worried._

“whatcha talkin’ bout’,  boss.” The smaller skeleton said as he forced his way into a sitting position. It was always easier to do something when your basic principles tells you to do so, or so it was for him.

 

Making sure Papyrus wouldn’t know anything was one of them, and it was certainly important enough to actually do something.

 

He still called his brother by the all too familiar nickname, partly due to habit, but also because he had actually never been told to stop.

 

“…” His brother was still quiet, and sans began to worry that he might of acted a little too late.

 

“hm?”

 

“Never mind, you look like shit, you shouldn’t be out and moving around.”

 

_Oh…I look that bad, huh. Didn’t even notice it, oops. Note to self; next time, don’t try to act fine when clear variables show that you are not._

“hey, hey, what were you gonna say?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

“yes it does, tell me, boss.”

 

“…The Dreemurr’s are holding a thankyou party for everyone who helped with the transaction, and Chara specifically requested that you’d come.”

 

Sans froze, he now realised he was in a quite sticky situation. The skeleton knew why Chara wanted him to come, it was quite obvious if you think about it, and he knew he had yet to talk things over with them. They deserved to know everything, every last detail, but at the same time, meeting them now, and explaining it now…probably meant they were going to try and save him…

 

And that was something he’d rather avoid, for…various reasons.

 

It was fine if he died now, if he just went away…He didn’t want them all to know, and he didn’t want to live, the two statements fitted together like puzzle pieces, so…the answer was obvious, don’t go.

 

…

 

But was that really right?

 

 

 

The younger brother seemed to notice his older one falling into a trance, so he broke the silence. “…Actually, come, someone there might be able to make you look okay at least, since your state at the moment is just plain horrid.”

 

Sans didn’t want help, and a change of pace probably wouldn’t help much, but the fact that his brother wanted him to, was enough. Back in the day, not following his brothers orders pretty much meant death, so it had slowly become one of his principles, it was one that he sometimes breached, but not often. It was more than enough to connive him to go, though.

 

“…sure.”

 

“GOOD!” The loud voice was there again, but the tall one quickly fixed that. “ It’s tomorrow.” Sans nearly choked himself by coughing in surprise, Papyrus seemed to ignore it though.

 

Papyrus walked out the room, leaving the shorter yet older skeleton alone.

 

Sans waited a little, and the got out of bed. He looked for his favourite jacket, which he found on the other side of the bed. He picked it up an-

 

*CRACK

 

The skeleton fell to his knees, hand wrenching the shirt that covered his ribs. His eyes widened in both shock and pain, desperately trying to keep his calm and not make any noise.

 

_C- calm down, Everything is fine, fine, Everything is fine…I promised I would go, well not really, but..._

“I promise that I will go.” The skeleton whimpered, barely hearable even at close range.

 

_There, good, now I promised, and I don’t’ break promises. I can’t break promises, it’s who I am, Calm down, me, CALM DOWN!_

Out of breath, despite not actually shouting, he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

 

_In,_

_Out,_

_In,_

 

_Out._

 

…

 

Once he had calmed down, he stood up again teleporting his clothes on him, and then making sure to regain his former grin upon his face.

He walked out the door.

_He was fine, Just fine._

 

_Everything was fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...At least this is the longest chapter so far, never mind about the quality...
> 
> There will be more edge in future chapters when it comes to Paps, as for how...It'll happen, ok?
> 
> Also, Probs gonna make longer chapters but with more time spent on them in the future...Probs


	8. The shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwah! boo-yah! Beep-Bop. ...Whatever..
> 
> Longest chapter so far (Over 2000 words, Hurray...!) ...Next one probably happening soon...Stuff...
> 
> Fuck, My, Life...
> 
> :( Why Am I never happy with anything~ ):

**"Useless, unworthy, a mistake, a failure, barely good for anything, piece of shit, pales in comparison..."**

 

**"...USELESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING, WEAK, IDIOT, STUPID, PATHETIC!"**

 

**...He was used to it, also, if anything, it was in the end his fault. He made them think that, and then...well, one he betrayed, for the other, actually, and the other...Well, call him a freak, but he loved him no less.**

 

**Also, he really wasn't that much of a threat anyway, when you're someone like sans, no one is- Well, the anomaly is a different story, but otherwise.**

 

**No one is a threat, no one is dangerous, doesn't matter if you can't beat them, just trick them, or run away, didn't matter how, really.**

 

**Didn't matter if everyone looked down on him, as long as he did what he had to do.**

 

**And that, he did.**

 

**And he did it better than anyone.**

 

**He may fail at pretty much everything, but that he most certainly didn't.**

 

* * *

...What no one told the two brothers, were that apparently, someone had burned the Dreemurr's house down, (No one's mentioning anyone here - said the fish looking sideways whilst whistling) so they had to find another place to host the party.

 

Guess the only place large and spacy enough?

 

Yeah, their house.

 

And they told them that five in the morning.

 

Needless to say, neither of them had been especially happy about the arrangement. (They couldn't exactly refuse the (former) king.)

 

Though, it got a bit better for sans when he realised he could just spend the entire day in his room and still 'Attend the party'. 

 

And he was going to, only...

 

"...what do you want, chara?"

 

**"...You know that already."**

 

"...whatever, get it over with."

 

**"How am I supposed to when I want the answers from you?"**

 

"ask the questions?" He shrugged.

 

The ghost pondered for a while, then asked;

 

**"...how?"**

 

 _what a specific question!_ The skeleton did what might count as rolling your eyes. _...now, how to annoy them the most..._

 

"...mmmagic."x

 

_that works._

 

**"..."**

 

"what? you weren't very specific, you know."

 

**"...I guess, so here's a better one; How are you doing?"**

 

"m' alive, despite the lack of flesh..."

 

 **"I mea-"** They paused, a look of 'are you kidding me' clearly visible in their eyes. " **...How is your soul?"**

 

"...It's not very humerus, if I say so myself."

 

**"...Stop making puns or I'll start teasing you about your...interesting crush."**

 

"ugh...fine, i guess, chara."

 

**"Can I see it?"**

 

"woah there, breach of privacy, don't you think?"

 

**"I know it's an intimate thing to do, but I'll force my way forward if I have to, you are clearly not fine. It's been several years since I last saw you genuinely smile, because of me...other than things related to Papyrus, you don't do anything, do you? and now even that is going away. sans, let me help you."**

 

"...no."

 

**"Why not? You helped me, heck, you Saved me from myself, and now it's my turn!"**

 

"...chara, you can't help me, just live your own life, and make sure to not turn evil, that's all i need, really."

 

The ghost was clearly frustrated. Had it not been for sans' sound deafening magic (That kind of thing was a regularity for him, Monsters lived and breathed magic already, but sans took it to an extreme) the entire house would if heard them by now.

 

**"Sans...I can't accept this, you deserve so much more than me, you did so much more right..."**

 

"you sure bout' that kiddo? and besides, yer just a kid, and it's the grownups who protect the not so grownups."

 

**"sans, I'm not a kid anymore, we both know that, I've since long passed that age, the only reason I'm the size I am right now is because I didn't want to admit how long we've been doing this. And secondly, I get the feeling you've been telling yourself that for a long time."**

 

"you mean the whole grownup protects thing?"

 

  **"ye-"**

 

"of course i have."

 

**"...At least you know how to admit things."**

 

"nah, not really, it's just easier to admit those kinds of things when you've got plenty of worse ones you really don't want to."

 

**"...Sans, please, let me help you. You said it, the monsters are a lot more capable than you'd think, maybe they could help."**

 

"...probably."

 

**"the-"**

 

"C H A R A. **"** His eye sockets were dark, and the word really weren't spoken in a way it could be heard. He said it, and Chara knew what he said, but it wasn't heard. If anything, it was deafening all sounds instead.

 

**"..."**

 

"listen up." His pinpricks of light returned. "I don't even...want to live at the moment, can't you just let me rest, when I'm gone everyone'll forget me anyway..."

 

**"That's exactly why I don't want you to die, once you're gone, you won't come back, ever. No RESET can bring you back, no breaching the world systems can restore you, at most, I could bring back a bad copy, but not you...**

**Once you're gone, you're gone forever."**

 

"chara, i know what'll happen, i put myself in this position, forever not there yet there. not as far gone as **[REDACTED],** but closer to it than anyone should ever be..."

 

**"If you know so much, then why can't you realise that people don't want you gone!?"**

 

"...they wouldn't care once it's over anyway."

 

**"And since when did that matter!? They wouldn't want you gone now, and you're here, now, so stop talking about such things."**

 

"how can you be so sure? if i remember correctly undyne didn't even recognise my name, papyrus doesn't view me as a part of his daily life, i barely exist as it is, why not just get it all over with, even if they did remember, they wouldn't miss me either."

 

**"...You're wrong, people do care."**

 

A small snort could be heard from the skeleton. "yea-"

 

**"Papyrus does, for sure."**

 

"..."

 

**"He's not that good at hiding it."**

 

"...dunno whatcha talkin' bout'."

 

**"Sans, he cares about you, he was worried this morning, wasn't he? You're not as useless as you make yourself out to be."**

 

"i know, i did beat you down like, over ten thousand times?" 

 

**"Not only that. You make it seem as if the only right thing you've ever done was stopping me, but that's not true, right?"**

 

"..."

 

**"You raised your brother, you stopped Gaster from hurting him, you protected him from everything, and took the fall."**

 

"..."

 

**"You loved your brother, so you stepped out of his way, making sure he would become as great as he wanted to, even if it meant pain and suffering on your own part."**

 

 **"** chara..."

 

**"You gave it all away, just like when you decided to stop me, it was for him, wasn't it? Somewhere deep inside you, it was for him. Heck, he's probably the reason you don't want to tell anyone, you don't want him to know, about anything."**

 

"...what happened to not teasing about my 'interesting' crush?"

 

**"sans, that's beside the point, and I hardly count that as teasing....anyway, as I was saying;**

 

**You would rather die with your scars and burdens than share them with someone else, you're afraid of love, real love, and thus you make it seem like you're beyond help."**

 

"..."

 

**"And you know what? I won't accept that, not when I know you could have it so much better, so much happier...Never."**

 

"chara...i don't-" 

 

**"I've had enough of this, so I'm telling them everything."**

 

"eh? Wha- Wait!"

 

Chara went through the floor, only to return in the form of Frisk a few moments later. This time, they kicked the door open, with a surprising amount of force.

 

"What's going on?" Toriel asked, worried about how Chara suddenly and forcibly took over the body of Frisk.

 

 _Hey! what's the big deal!?_ Frisk, now in the form of a ghost only Chara could see shouted at the angry child.

 

"HEY, WHY ARE YOU BREAKING DOWN DOORS IN MY HOUSE?" Papyrus asked with his louder voice. He would of realised it and stopped doing it, if it wasn't for the fact that the door they had broken down...was his brother's.

 

 **"Sans, I've had enough of your shit."** The 'child' picked up the skeleton, who yelped in surprise, once again with a surprising amount of force, and dragged him out the room.  **"I don't care if you'd rather rot in hell forever than this."** They went down the spacious stairs, and dropped him on the spacious couch. **"Mom, you have healing magic, correct?"**

 

They ignored the sarcastic snort coming from sans, They already knew it wouldn't fix the problem, but if it was only ever so slightly, then it was worth it.

 

"I do, my child, why? What's the matter with him?"

 

"it's nothin', m' fine." the skeleton said, putting on his trademark grin, and lazy tone. He really wanted to get out of this situation at any cost, and at any risk.

 

**"Sans, you are the best liar I've ever met, but right now you're not convincing anyone."**

 

"heh, what makes you so sure, after all, it's true, i'm fine."

 

**"...Sans, stop being an idiot."**

 

"nah, it's kinda my deal."

 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM." Papyrus said. It was more of a demand than anything, and Chara was more than happy to tell him. They honestly couldn't care less if everyone started hating them at this point, all they wanted was that sans would no longer be in the pain they put him in. "HE WAS LIKE THAT YESTERDAY TOO."

 

 **"..."** But even when you want to tell someone something, it's not given you'll get it out. **"...He-"**

 

"chara, don't you dare." sans said, not loud enough to even be noticed by the other monsters, Chara did, but it wasn't stopping them....

 

They went quiet, once again, the voice that finally came out was barly hearable.  **"...-ading."**

 

"I- I'm sorry, my child, I did not hear you."

 

**"Its fading."**

 

"WHAT IS?"

 

**"...His existence, it's fading."**

 

"WH- what does that mean?" Papyrus asked, now back to a lower and slightly worried voice, one even rarer than his loud one.

 

 **"It means that if things keeps going like this, the monster known as sans will be no more, no one will remember him, since...'He never existed'..."** The ghost, who by now had returned Frisk to their body, was floating in the air, avoiding the gazes of many. **"Some of you must of noticed it, right? Things you feel like you should know, but don't, Undyne, for example, it took you a few seconds to realise who sans was when I asked for him, right?"** The attention went to the mentioned fishmonster, who looked startled and hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. **"Heck, some people here might not even know who he is, even though they're in the same room, am I right?"**

 

The gazes, which had before been aligned, branched out, and everyone wanted to know who knew what. In the end, it turned out that surprisingly many didn't, or rather, worriedly many didn't.

 

"heh, told ya it wouldn't matter much." the skeleton said, quiet enough to only be hearable to the ghost.

 

 **"Sans!"**  The ghost shouted clearly upset, it startled the people around, and the attention was once again focused. **"Didn't I just tell you I'm fed up with your shit!?"**

 

"...it's not like it isn't true, and you know that."

 

**"I don't care if it is, I promise I'll save you, even if the last thing I'd do!"**

 

"whoa there, buddy." His tone was as nonchalant as ever, but then looked the ghost in the eye and took on a seemingly carefree smile, but the eyes were incredibly judging. "don't go making promises you can't keep."

 

**"...I'm not, because I'm going to save you."**

 

"heh, yeah, right." He started out that sentence care freely, but the sarcasm and the lack of belief was painfully clear at the end.

 

**"sans..."**

 

The two went quiet, lost in their thoughts.

 

"Um, might telling us what's going on?" Papyrus said. He had finally managed to get back to his nowadays usual tone.

 

 **"not** hing" They both said, in sync, blank of any emotion, as if it was a repeated action, which it was very similar to. The ghost quickly realised their mistake, and saw the skeleton being on the verge of laughing.

 

"weren't you supposed to tell em' everything or something?"

 

**"...Shut up, old habit."**

 

"and since when did you talk like that, may i ask?" He said, struggling to keep a non-laughing face. It was the one thing he had a hard time hiding.

 

**"...shut up, numbskull."**

 

"ooh, my puns aren't so bad nowadays, huh?" 

 

**"pun not intended."**

 

"Heh, bummer."

 

Papyrus, who was ever so slight unsettled by the two's sudden change in mood, still wanted to know what was going on. "Sans, what do you mean?"

 

The two froze, as well as Frisk. A small snicker could be heard from the shorter skeleton. It the grew into more and more snickers and laughs.

 

"p- pop-"

 

"Sans, no." Frisk interrupted, clearly know where this were going.

 

"popular question, huh?"

 

Frisk groaned, and the rest of the monsters were rather confused.

 

"That was literally one and a half years ago! come on, sans, really?"

 

"It was hard enough to ignore the "what's going on" eariler, twice? I'm not missing that."

 

The ghost sighed, Frisk had told them about it before, since they told them everything. That said, sans wasn't getting away that easily.  **"sans, you do realize changing the conversation won't help, right?"**

 

The skeleton froze, blinked a few times, and the broke into a lazy and confident smile.

 

"course I do, i'm just delaying." 

 

Chara blinked, unsure how to take that sentence.  **"F- For?"**

 

"regaining enough power to get out of here."

 

The ghost's eyes widened, as they knew exactly what he was about to do.  **"Sa-"** The next instant, sans was no longer there, and the focus on him went away immediately. 

 

Only a few were still focused on him, the rest slowly going back to not even knowing if his existence. 

 

"Chara." The brother of the missing spoke, voice low, deeper than normal, and increasingly worried. "You have some explaining to do."

 

They had fucked up, lots of times, but this was the worst one so far.

 

And there was no going back here.

 

**_Chara felt their sins crawling on their back._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, it'll be from Paps perspective next time round...


	9. The taller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A number of things:
> 
> First of, this got a little delayed, and shorter than I'd like, and I also haven't proofread it, (There will most likely be spelling mistakes, plz tell me if any are too evident) 
> 
> EDIT: I think most of them are gone now, tell me if I've missed any.
> 
> Secondly, I changed this into a series so that I can connect any one shots I make to this universe, do note that none of them will be plot changing, but possible spoiling, and I might drop in hints of future things. 
> 
> I do ones whenever I get stuck in writing, so there might pop up some in the future. They might help to connect the dots a bit easier, as well as make some relationships more clear, so...Read them it you want to?
> 
> Lastly, I still feel like i could of added more edginess and I'm never happy with anything... :(

**"paps!"**

**"What's up, fucker?"**

**"...who taught you that?"**

**"Gerson."**

**"wha- eh...the old bastard!"**

**"You were saying?"**

**"oh, right, i was wondering...um...is it true that...you beat down a bunch of kids today?"**

**"I killed them, why?"**

**"eh!? ah...um..."**

**"What? I'm not dumb, it's kill of be killed, even I know that. I could of died if I didn't."**

**"...I guess, little bro..."**

 

 

"...so, we were wondering, is it okay if we borrow your house?"

...Five am, and he has to deal with this shit. Sure enough, he was already awake, but due to wondering just what was up with sans, he hadn't got enough sleep.

It was one thing to attend a party, another to partially host one. But he still a degree of respect towards the formerly royal pair, mainly due to that significant level of power despite the lack of LOVE.

"...Fine..."

The queens questionable smile grew a little wider, she then respectfully thanked him and went of to tell the others.

It honestly wasn't an escpecially formal party, if anything, it was like a friendly get-together that just happened to involved some of the more powerful monsters.

Before long, with the help of a bit of magic, the preparations were completed...Okay, with a lot of magic, the preparations were completed.

Around 5:00 Pm people started to come, the time was set for 5:30, but somehow almost everyone was early, even Undyne.

Sans had retreated to his room once he found out the party was hosted here. Papyrus felt like making him leave the room, but was somehow always too busy.

"Darling, hooow are you today~?" Crap, this was the one person he didn't want to get involved with right now.

"None of your business."

"How meeean~"

"Mettaton, I- um...I have to leave, like, now. eh, bye." He walked away, not sure why he was even invited, but decided to tru not to think about him anymore.

The robot seemed dissatisfied, but at the very least he didn't follow him.

Things went on just fine, he had felt a little out of place since he hadn't changed much, unlike some, but he thought it was okay for the most part. People were nicer, and so was he, in the end.

 **"Um, Papyrus?"** He turned towards the ghost who was standing instead of floating like they usually did.

"hm?"

 **"W- Where is sans?"** Their voice was worried, which he couldn't quite place why.

"He's in his bedroom, the lazy fucker, it's on the second floor, second door to the right."

**"Ok, thanks for letting us stay here by the way."**

The ghost floated away, passing through the floor up to the next. He still didn't know their relation, and he was really getting curious now.

As it turns out, they're a lot closer than he would of ever expected, but that was for later.

 

 

The next time he heard of the ghost, it was sudden, and marked the beginning of a very confusing evening.

The ghost emerged from the roof, came down, and entered the very confused Frisk, forcing their control. They then ran up the stairs, - A few monsters, Toriel and Papyrus included, followed them. - And kicked the door open.

Suddenly, they shouted. **"Sans, I've had enough of your shit! I don't care if you'd rather rot in hell than this!"** As they did, they picked the small monster up, down the stairs, and onto a coach. **"Mom, you have healing magic, right?"**

"I do, my child, why? What's the matter with him?"

Sans, who had been mainly confused and shocked, adopted his usual grin of carefreeness. "it's nothin', m' fine." He said, without a single flaw indicating any other thing.

Papyrus knew better though, he had clearly not been fine yesterday and it certainly wasn't going to be fixed over one night.

**"Sans, you are the best liar I've ever met, but right now you're not convincing anyone."**

The short skeleton blinked, seemingly unsure of what to say. "heh, what makes you so sure, after all, it's true, i'm fine."

Papyrus couldn't help but feel like the last few words weren't meant to convince them, but rather the skeleton himself. I'm fine, like he really meant I'm everything but fine.

Then followed a sentence the 'great skeleton' had said many times, but to no avail. **"Sans, stop being an idiot."**

"nah, it's kinda my deal."

Around this point Papyrus couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM." He knew he was back to his old voice, but he didn't care. "HE WAS LIKE THIS YESTERDAY TOO."

The dead human seemed unsure of what to say, they seperated from Frisk's body, and then stayed quiet before mumbling something he couldn't quite make out. **"...-ading."**

Papyrus was not the only one who couldn't, as proved by Toriel speaking up. "I- I'm sorry, my child, I did not hear you."

 **"Its fading."** They said, louder and clearer this time.

"WHAT IS?"

**"...His existence, it's fading."**

Papyrus felt his soul sink, not knowing exactly what the ghost meant, but that it certainly wasn't good. "WH- what does that mean?"

**"It means that if things keeps going like this, the monster known as sans'll be no more, no one will remember him, since...'He never existed'...Some of you must of noticed it, right? Things you feel like you should know, but don't, Undyne, for example, it took you a few seconds to realise who sans was when I asked for him, right? Heck, some people here might not even know who he is, even though they're in the same room, am I right?"**

It was a long speech, but Papyrus felt every word skewer through him. Sans...was going away? He had noticed it, just like they had said, sans was going out of line, becoming a nobody, part of no one’s life.

...Why? Why was he going away, why, what, how, NO. NO his brother was not going away. His entire life had been in a hell hole, where love meant pain, but now, when finally, when finally, that was gone...his brother, who he had pushed away due to that hell hole, was going away?

When everything was supposed to be happy?

What kind of a happy ending was that? One you put in the end of a report to skim over the details and make it seem better for the public?

Sure enough, his brother was and had always been pathetic in every sense of the word, there was a reason he was looked down upon by not only the tall one himself, but also everyone else.

He was, Weak, submissive, worthless, idiotic, easily scared, disgusting, full of himself, masochistic, good-for-nothing, pathetic, waste of time, unworthy, knowing he is unworthy, selfless, patient, full of crap, failure, inferior, kind, miserable, cowardly, feeble, rightful, lov-

...

Oh.

....

Patient, Kind, Rightful, Loving.

Patient...

kind...

rightful...

loving.

The four words swirled around in the skeletons head, who had stopped still, Repeating over and over...

At that place...all of them...meant weak.

This wasn't there, but he still made the transaction in his head, dismissing all acts of kindness from the monster...

It wasn't like the others, the others he had no trouble with showing kindness, but sans...  
  
Why? Why was his brother diffr-

 **"Sans, didn't I say that I was fed up with your bullshit!?"** Papyrus snapped out of his trance, wondering what was going on now, not that he was sure of anything at the moment.

...it's not like it isn't true, and you know that."

Like what is tru-

 **"I don't care if it is, I promise I'll save you, even if the last thing I'd do!"** Their tone was breaking, worry spread across the sentence, as well a hint of guilt.

"whoa there, buddy." His tone was nonchalant, like it always was, expression and actions fitting the voice perfectly. Had it not been for the situation, papyrus probably wouldn't of spotted any discomfort, in fact, at the moment, he didn't. That's what scared him. The small skeleton had never been without at least a slightest bit of discomfort, at the very least he was sweating, or stuttering, or hunched over, or quiet...

He was none of that at the moment, which either meant he had been lying the entire time, ot that he was lying now...or both.

Either way, since when had sans been that good of a liar?

"don't go making promises you can't keep." A pierce ran through the soul of the younger brother, the voice of the older had suddenly change into something seemingly carefree, but with a sense of hollow and dread lacing every word.

**"...I'm not, because I'm going to save you."**

"heh, yeah, right." He started out that sentence care freely, more so than the last one, but the sarcasm as well as the lack of belief was painfully evident towards the end.

**"sans..."**

The ghost seemed to know exactly what the older had been trying to get at, and went quiet, not knowing how to continue. Papyrus wasn't having any of this, since, really, nothing had been explained.

"Um, might telling us what's going on?" He got out, finally in his normal voice.

"Nothing." They both said, in sync, devoid of emotion. He hadn't expected that answer, and was taken slightly aback by it. It was screaming; 'shut up' at him, as if he was in every possible wrong, and every kind of ignorant. The ghost seemed to realise what they had just said, and sans was pretty much laughing.

"weren't you supposed to tell em' everything or something?" The small skeleton got out, barely keeping a straight face. Papyrus wasn't sure what was so funny, and if anything, was unsettled by how fast the two had went from solemn, to devoid of emotions, to laughter and annoyance. **"...Shut up, old habit."** No one minded the swear word, it was common language, even to kids, so even Toriel didn't seem to be bothered by it anymore.

"and since when did you talk like that, may i ask?" He was slightly sarcastic now, but still on the verge of laughing.

 **"...shut up, numbskull."** He wasn't sure if the pun was intended, but knew that sans, the pun-lover he had always been, wouldn't let it pass.

"ooh, my puns aren't so bad nowadays, huh?"

 **"pun not intended."** They said, but Papyrus wasn't convinced, it sounded more like how sans would sometimes slip a pun out, and immediately try to convince the ones around him it wasn't intended, often Papyrus.

"Heh, bummer."

Another silence came, but Papyrus was just as confused as before, if not more. He still hadn't gotten any real answers. "Sans, what do you mean?"

Apparently there was something with the words he said, since three of the people present froze, sans, who had begun to calm down, was back to barely containing his laughter.

"p- pop-"

"Sans, no." Frisk joined in, they had been quiet the entire time, but the current situation was apparently critical enough to stop.

"popular question, huh?"

Frisk groaned, leaving Papyrus, as well as a few others, rather confused.

"That was literally one and a half years ago! come on, sans, really?" It seemed to be an inside joke between them, so Papyrus decided to leave it at that.

"It was hard enough to ignore the "what's going on" earlier, twice? I'm not missing that."

He wanted to ask once again, hoping an answer was getting within reach (this was getting ridiculous on so many levels), but the ghost came back into focus before that.

**"sans, you do realize changing the conversation won't help, right?"**

Sans froze, blinked a few times, and the broke into a lazy and confident smile. One he had shown many times under this one evening, as well as one Papyrus couldn't ever remember sans having. "course I do, I’m just delaying."

 **"F- For?"** They seemed shocked, and unsure. Perhaps having somewhat of an idea of what this was going, unlike anyone else in the room.

"regaining enough power to get out of here."

The ghost's eyes widened even more, and was about to say somethi-

...

And sans was gone.

It was weird, he should be freaking out, sans had just gone, but in his heart he wasn't confused, as if he no longer mattered. He heard most of the monsters around him disperse, talking about other matters, not a single one even mentioning how sans just disappeared. Papyrus managed to get a grip, and turned his attention towards the ghost, who was floating shell-shocked, shaking, and seemingly terrified.

"Chara, you have some explaining to do." He knew his voice wasn't how he wanted it, but he cared even less than before, he demanded answers, Now.

And Chara was the one who held them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I just wrote an entire chapter and didn't explain anything...Well, whatever.
> 
> It'll happen in the next one...Probs...
> 
> Also, this has nothing to do with this at all, but for some reason I imagine Toriel singing this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM To Asgore.
> 
> (Hope the the link is the correct one...)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the amount of time it took to find that many insulting names (When Papyrus tries to sum up why it's reasonable/acceptable/justifiable to bully/look down on sans but fails and starts to realize his brother might nit be that bad (Yes, that's what happened)) was shamefully long, apparently, Papyrus is better at it than me...


	10. Boo yah, I love deers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm not disappointing anyone...Because I'm never happy...
> 
> But I guess I actually preferred this chapter over some? 
> 
> But there's a lot of dialogue...a lot...Too much...Whatevs...Longest chapter by the way (OVER A FREAKING 4000 WORDS!!!)
> 
> ...

**An animalistic skull was floating in the air, hovering slightly above the usually arrogant but now somewhat scared skeleton.**

**Sans, looked at the situation, and felt a burning anger within his chest, one he tried his best to suppress. "So that bastard gave you it as well!?" the older snarled under his breath, trying to rationalize anything and everything whilst keeping a calm.**

**"Sans, what is that?" The younger asked, slightly weirded out by his magic, which he knew he had full control on, creating something without his consent.**

**"It's a weapon...a blaster, you could call it." He said, not mentioning the unmentioned monster.**

**The older saw the younger lighten up, and that he had to fix that. "But you can't use it."**

**"Eh?" The younger said, wondering why his brother was forbidding him, nearing the conclusion that this was just another one of his brothers ‘don't fight if you don't have to’ talks, which he never listened to. "Wh-"**

**"It'll consume you."**

**"...What do you mean?"**

**"What I said, it'll consume you, you've seen those monsters who go batshit crazy and end up dead? That's what you'll turn into."**

**The younger, unsure at first, decided to listen to his older brother for once, since he very much knew what monsters he had been talking about. It had been a nightmare of his, and risking to turn into one? Not happening. "...kay, bro"**

**The younger didn't know how to do it in the first place, and began to forget about it, much to the older’s relief.**

**The event if that day were since long lost, but not forgotten, not by the one who knew what it meant.**

**And it marked the start of another one of his duties.**

**"...at least he still gains LV the same way most do..."**

 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, sun is shining.

 

On days like these, sans just felt like jumping off a bridge.

 

He had yet to do it, since somewhere inside of him, a will pushed through, a will, wanting him to go on. He was also scared, somewhere next to the will, scared of dying. Not in the normal way, he could live with that, but knowing he would mean nothing the moment he did, and that no one, not even his brother, would remember him...?

 

Well, his desire to die was infinitely larger, so he wasn't sure why he was still alive.

 

He was sitting on top of a mountain, one he had gotten used to. Mt. Ebott actually had quite the view, so he often ended up the exact place he was currently at.

 

He was dangling his legs off the edge, looking down upon a variety of things. A city was situated towards the right, one with quite an old history, still having a castle on top. A beach could be to the middle, the water continuing on for quite a bit. Another mountain was here and there. A forest spread out between him and the mentioned things.

 

He began to stare at each individual tree, looking at small details and patterns, or occasionally spotting an animal up in one, or noticing a group of trees swaying in the wind. 

 

Before long, he was just staring into nothing, thinking about nothing, doing nothing...Just sitting there, blank, devoid, empty.

 

It happened every once in a while, and it was the most peace he ever got. Free, free from all the burdens he had stacked upon himself, all the of the messes people had left that he had had to clean up, all the pain he had took for others.

 

He was no hero, he would never be, but he could be a helper, a watcher, a judge, a guard...a lover, a brother, a friend...a villain, an enemy, a...true monster.

 

LOVE is EVOL, he had heard some song go, and whilst it was certainly not what whoever said it had been getting at, it was ironically true.

 

**_You're afraid of love, real love!_ **

 

That sentence had stuck in his head.

 

He knew he was, but...that wasn't the only kind of love he was scared of...

 

There was...

 

...

 

He didn't know if him being able to numb thought he didn't like was a good thing or not, but honestly didn't care much.

 

He didn't care much in general.

 

* * *

 

 

A million thoughts raced through Chara's head, unsure of what to do next.

 

"Chara, tell us."

 

They had to, but didn't know where to start. They couldn't just say: _'Hey, you know when I implied I had only tried to kill everyone once or twice? I was lying, I've been doing it thousands of times, and your brother remembers it all, and he's the one who stopped me from destroying the universe, and who saved me by taking my LV, and is actually crazy strong! And he is currently dying because he can't find it in his heart to keep going as well as a few other factors, mainly due to me ruining his life!'_

 

...Well, they could, but it since they would be saying it to an already worried brother who is already on the verge of breaking their neck...it wouldn't end well.

 

The biggest problem at the moment was however not the younger brother, but the older.

 

He was dying, both on the inside, and the outside.

 

At this rate...

 

"Chara." Toriel had joined in now, also confused. 

 

The only ones still be gathered around the missing monster, was Toriel, Papyrus, Frisk, Chara, Asgore (He was more on the side, really), Undyne and Alphys.

 

Out of them, most were confused, even Chara.

 

Asgore surprisingly seemed to be holding up pretty well, making him an exception.

 

 **"...I cannot tell you everything."** They started, head low. **"At least not now, but what I can tell you..."**

Their head rose, looking everyone one by one in the eye, stopping at Papyrus. 

**"Is that all of this...Is our fault."**

 

"uh..." Undyne interrupted. "Is that intended for all of us, or just him?" She pointed at Papyrus, who seemed to have the same question.

 

**"Both."**

 

"As in?"

 

 **"That there isn't someone to put all the blame on, but the two of us probably had the largest roles."** Papyrus pondered on the spoken words, his soul stinging at the fact that his brother may be going away due to him.

 

 **"...** You said he was fading, why?"

 

**"...Because he is giving up."**

 

"At what?"

 

**"At everything."**

 

"...why?"

 

A gulp could be heard from the human, who knew delaying or avoiding the matter wouldn't be possible for much longer. Sans might of been able to do it, and the ghost began to envy his incredibly sharp wits and overall calm demeanour (Inwards, he rarely acted like he thought.). 

 

Everyone was expecting answers, and the ghost had all of them.

 

They had crossed the line, they had told the truth, and they had scratched the surface of a lie. They were from the beginning on the other side, but now they were bringing the rest.

 

The other side meant pain, so much pain, but they couldn't let him stand there alone, whilst they themself walked on a wire, only upheld by...well, him. And he did a damn good job at it, too. Making sure to help whenever needed, so that he'd continue to be alone.

 

Alone with his sins.

 

...

 

Removing the LV from an entire species didn't mean that the sins never happened. But due to the monsters basic nature, people began to forgive. 

 

Everyone had received the same kick, the same guilt, and the same shame.

 

Many tried to say otherwise, but deep down, not a single one didn't feel guilt for their former actions. Another interesting detail, which most did want to admit, was that the less one had changed, the kinder of a person they were to begin with. Many had abandoned their kindness and lived by principles going against their own, but did still feel guilt, shame and disgust with their actions from the very beginning. Thus, when they became "kinder" they did, but they still acted very similar, since inwards they weren't that different. That fact was by the way not even mentioned in front if a certain skeletal monster.

 

But never minding that, sans never went through that.

 

He never lost his LV. 

 

Sure enough, to many, his LV was stagnant and shouldn't change in the first place, since he actually never killed anyone, ever...

 

...

 

And that's the biggest lie he's ever told.

 

And one only sans could tell, at that. Other's would have the problem of concealing their LV, but...sans never had that problem.

 

He never went into detail about why, to anyone. (Most things Chara knows comes from overhearing conversations, or sans telling them out of boredom.) But Chara knew that no counter on sans' LV would tell the truth. He had no LV, the system didn't even seem to apply to him, stats stuck forever at 1, and no LV, since it didn't work properly, could raise them.

 

One hit kill.

 

_but that only means you have to make sure not to get hit, ya know?_

 

...

 

Chara knew they had to start somewhere, and time was running out.

 

**"Papyrus...I, as mentioned, cannot tell you everything, not now... And that is because sans needs out help, now more than ever. I cannot let him go away, nit after the things he's done for me, for you, for all of us...He.."**

 

"What did he do?"

**"He saved us...and put himself in a place no monster or human or anything...should ever be."**

 

"Chara, that doesn't say anything, WHAT DID HE DO!?"

 

The ghost was startled bu the sudden shouting, but could at the same time understand it. They hadn't explained anything, not really.

 

Chara decided that even if time was running out, they should still come clear about at least own thing.  **"He took my LV."**

 

"Eh?"

 

**"He took my LOVE, Level Of ViolencE?"**

 

"I know LV is, Human, or whatever, bu-"

 

**"The same way Flowey took yours, only, he took it himself, since the forcing it into another plane is both risky in short and long sight. He took it, and we can't just store it away, it would break the balance, the amount there is."**

 

"M- My child, what LV are you talking about, you've never killed anyone?"

 

**"In the resets I have."**

 

"B- But didn't you say the resets reversed everything, even that?"

 

**"LV represents your actions in current world. It quantifies what you have done, and puts a label on it, but resetting messes that system up. It can only quantify what you have done from the current timeline perspective. But that does not mean that the intent to harm, which is how LV for humans shows itself, just goes away...I...**

**LV, in its own way, is a type of magic, it's force, a power. It comes from intent to harm. When you kill, either your magic, in case of monsters, or your DTE, in case of humans, adapt. Intent to harm for humans is powerful because DTE is an incredible force on its own, when directed towards hatred, it can kill pretty much anything. In case of monsters, it's pretty much the same, but with magic…And DTE is reset, thus, when resetting, you lose that power, and have to start over again."**

 

They didn't mention what would happen if a monster Reset, mainly because they weren't sure themself, Sans was an exception in the first place, and no other monster kept their mind.

 

"...And sans is connected to this in what way?" Papyrus was demanding answers, sans was left unmentioned, almost purposely, but he kept that to himself.

 

Chara opened their mouth, only to close it, and then open it again. They wanted to say it, so badly, they wanted to shatter the lie, revealing the painful truth. But it was still painful, it was so painful, the truth, so much more than people knowing you were lying. Had that been the reason for all of this, no words or actions would of been able to get the truth out of the ghosts mouth.

 

A grimace grew on their face, impossible to soften. The words that finally came out were whimpers, but none of the ones listening didn't catch them.  **"He remembers..."**

 

The eyes if those present went wide, including Frisk. They had previously known that he knew about them, but didn't remember. "Wait, Chara, what?" They intertwined. "I knew he knew _about_ them, but he didn't remember, right?" All eyes went on Frisk, who just unintentionally revealed that they some knowledge of all this as well.

 

**"He used to not remember...until..."**

 

"Until what!?" Frisk shouted. They knew Chara hed been keeping secrets, and were beginning to suspect this might be far worse than anything they could of ever imagined.

 

 **"...The very first time...I did a full on genocide."** Their eyes, which had already been stuck to the floor, somehow looked away more than before.

 

"...You mean, the first time ya killed everyone, like you said you had?" Undyne said, and judging by the way Chara reacted, yes, that's what they meant.

 

 **"I was in a state of frenzy, wishing to destroy everything, and before long, I realized that that might be a reality."** They managed to bring their gaze up by a little bit, but still not meeting anyone’s eyes. **"By killing every monster in the underground, by doing a full on genocide...by literally hunting out and killing every last one...I would be acknowledged by the world and by my determination as someone with the LV of 20. In that state, my determination...it...could end it all."**

 

Asgore nodded, that was the goal he had for a long time tried to reach...only, he knew it was doomed to fail. Like the his child said, it would require a literally genocide, and at that point, what would it be for? He had realized this long ago, but his LOVE, as well as his anger, corrupted his mind, clouding his judgement.

 

The rest of the monsters were unsettled by that statement, not sure how far 'it all' meant.

 

**"Had I succeeded, this world would be no more."**

 

The speculations of some were proven true, and no one liked the thought, and with it, came a singular question. " **But I didn't."**

 

"Why?" Papyrus said, he was really not messing around now.

 

**"Sans stopped me, and then he stopped me again, and again, and again...And again, and...I could go on forever."**

 

"How? you said you managed to defeat every monster, how did someone like sans...stop you?"

 

**"He killed me."**

 

"...Eh?"

 

**"He killed me, over and over, again and again..."**

 

"Chara, I'm really getting tired of your shit, stop avoid the matter and explain what the hell is going on!?"

 

**"I told you! He killed me, as simple as that!"**

 

"Yeah right, he's an 1hp monster, he's the weakest enemy ther-"

 

 **"Wrong. Idiot."** Chara was really starting to get pissed now. The line now incredibly close to being crossed.

 

"Wha- What do you mean, WRONG!?"

 

That was the final drop.

 

**"He- HE'S NOT WEAK, OKAY!? I TRIED THOUSANDS OF TIME AND I FAILED EVERY. SINGLE. DAMN. ONE. OF. THEM!!!"**

           

Startled by the sudden outburst, most went quiet. Some of the ones who had previously went away started to wonder what was going on.

 

"...Are you lying to me?" Papyrus asked, not quite ready to forget the time he’s spent with his ‘pathetic’ brother. Or the times he had disappointed him, not doing what was required, choosing mercy or fleeing. Pathetic, that’s all he was…Right?

**"...hah, hah...no, dumbass, I'm not, it's the truth, sans is a badass motherfucker who could beat the shit out of all of you without even trying, he toyed with me, killing me like it was a game, which, I guess in some ways it was. He’s not the pathetic fool you think he is, he’s the genius who fooled you all!”**

 

“Is this some sick game of yours? Cause it aint working, The runt’s a piece of shit, always been, he’s never even killed anyone, his LV’s always been at 1, and he didn’t change a bit after the purge.” Undyne, who seemed to be returning to old ways, (Only slightly), Interrupted.

 

**“Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it, but it won’t change a thing.”**

 

“Geez, what’s with the sudden anger, brat?” Undyne replied. “And you really think we’re going to buy that the infamous 1hp monster knowns as sans, is strong enough to defeat anyone? I told you, he doesn’t have any LV, he would be too scared to ever do it, even if he could.”

**“And what do you know about LOVE, Miss uneducated Fish who fights all the time for no reason?”**

“Hey!” Alphys butt in, not being able to stand having her Girlfriend being handed like that.

 

**“What? It’s true, and none of you really know what LV is all about, do you? Al, you weren’t aware of how it affected Humans, were you? I’m not a kid, even if I pretend to be one, and I have knowledge of things you may never have.”**

“Tryna act all smart, nerd!? You really think we’re stupid, don’t yo-“

 

“QUIET!”

 

The voice wasn’t expected, but the attention, just as it had many time before, went to one place.

 

The furry and former king had spoken the word, and was having the bullshit as much as anyone right now.

 

“Chara, tell me, you said you couldn’t tell us everything because we were running out of time, so rather than these pitiful squabbles, can I get an overlook on the current situation.”

 

“Hah!? You believe the kid!? It’s sans we’re talking about, SANS, THE 1HP MONSTER!?”

 

“Undyne, since when did it become your decisions that decided what I should think?”

 

“Ugh…” She looked a little shocked but continued on, a bit quiet this time. “So you believe them, that sans is some powerful bastard who could dust us all?”

 

“I do not believe, I know.” He corrected, to the somehow increased confusion of the ones present.

 

 **“Eh?”** Chara, among others, asked.

 

“I will not be going into detail, as I do frankly not know much, I simply want to know of the current situation, Chara.”

 

Chara, not sure how to react to the current predicament, decided that just telling him might be the best option at the moment. The couch had been empty for a long time, since those listening had been rather tense and not about to just sit down. Chara sat down, readying themselves for a long questioning.

 

**“He’s about to die.”**

 

Papyrus blinked, he had already suspected that was the case, but at the same time none of this really felt real. What was even going on? Sans had been lying? How much? About what? For how long?

 

“Why?” The king asked and took a step forward, now only a meter or so from his child.

 

The child in question didn’t budge and inch, and was bent on keeping their calm. **“Because his soul is giving up.”**

The king repeated his question, expression unreadable. “Why?”

 

Chara knew that they didn’t want to answer any of this, and that if they budged, they might chicken out of it. So they stayed unreadable as well. **“Because the core of his soul is breaking apart.”**

Asgore repeated the question again. “Why?”

 

**“…There is a catch to every deal, and they are catching up.”**

 

“…Why?”

 

**“He…How am I-“**

 

“What deals?”

 

**“The deals he made to stop me.”**

 

“You said he toyed with you.”

 

**“Only after.”**

 

“After what?”

 

**“After he took the deal.”**

 

“…What deal.”

 

**“I don’t know.”**

 

“…”

 

**“I really don’t, he never told me. I don’t know what he did. I know he changed after it.”**

 

“…How can we help him?”

 

**“I don’t know.”**

 

“Why did you want our help?”

 

**“Because I don’t know, I said it. I don’t know how to help him…”**

 

“…Where is he?”

 

**“I…might have an idea.”**

 

“Good, tell us where.”

 

**“…You know the exit to the underground? The big platform on the top of the mountain? He goes there a lot, it’s not for sure…but it’s worth a shot.”**

* * *

 

 

Sans knows. Sans knows too much.

 

He knows it might all end far too soon, and that it might not.

 

It doesn’t say much, but it’s something. The sun had since long gone down, but the view was still as beautiful. The night was calming, with all the stars decorating the sky, so much prettier than the crystals in the caverns.

 

He laid down on his back, continuing to dangle with his legs. Smile…not fake, or fake, he did know, and he didn’t care. He didn’t know if his calls for helps in a sticky situation, which he could easily get out of, were real or not, he didn’t know if the cries of pain when his brother had hit him… or done worse, as some timelines ended up in…were real or not. HE knew he could easily act as if it didn’t hurt…but it still did…right?

 

He didn’t know. He didn’t know many things…

 

But he knew, he knew the things no being should know, because someone had to, and there was no one left but him,

 

A bird, somehow still awake, flew across the sky. He reached out for it, wondering if feeling so small and insignificant was something he had to get used to, if he did survive. The bird continued on, and the reached changed from the bird to the sky. The vast, boundless sky, full of stars, and a huge moon so awfully clear.

 

He got a weird thought, could he teleport to it? Be the first monster on the moon? When he heard that humans had managed to walk on the moon, he was honestly surprised. It had been in the underground, and through scrap that fell down, and he was never sure if it really was true. It was, and he actually gained a small speck of interest in the area. He never mentioned it, though, no use in starting something he wasn’t going to finish.

 

Teleporting to the moon would still be a bit of a stretch, especially now, since his power level is dangerously low, and still…it was a bit of a stretch. In his top condition, he could perhaps pull it off…but he wasn’t.

 

He heard a rustle coming from the bushes a bit away, and turned his head up to see it. A deer stood there, watching, quiet, and unmoving.

 

It was beautiful, and peaceful. The nature, was one of the things he found fascinating as well. The animals, were a lot like monsters, but without magic. In all shapes and sizes,  all very different, yet with similar goals and purposes. He was actually slightly jealous of the deer, but wouldn’t in his soul admit it.

 

Both were still, stiller than the rocks on the ground, or so it seemed. He got another wild idea, could he befriend it? He was dying, might as well try everything.

 

He looked the deer in the eye, and formed the little magic he had as an attempt to communicate. Wisps of magic surrounded the two, all sorts of colours. Had it not been his own magic, he might have found it incomparably beautiful.

 

The wind howled, but not in the way it did before a true battle, it howled out of grief, and sadness. His knew end was nearing, and his magic showed it. Like a dying star, his magic seemed to want to explode, go out with a bang.

 

He wanted to cry, to scream, to call for help. Clouds, almost ironically, started forming, they weren’t from nowhere, but it was still sudden.

 

A drop, and another and a third. It was a downfall, but neither the monster nor the deer moved.

 

He spotted another animal, a white dog, which came up to him. He knew who the dog was, and he knew its importance, and its value. He looked at it, and didn’t know what to feel about it.

 

Things went quiet, he was no longer looking at either the dog nor the deer. He was looking at the magic, his magic, which was dying…

 

“hey…di- did I do a good job?” He got out, now realising he was sobbing, his magic going haywire. The deer had left, and now there was only a dog, a monster, and a lot of magic present.

 

“w- was it worth it? sa- sav n’ em’?”

 

The dog didn’t respond, it wasn’t it’s duty to do so, and he wasn’t sure it could.

 

“wha- wha’ bout’ h- ‘im? was it…w- was it worth it?”

 

He crawled closer to the dog, hoping for some sort of comfort. He wasn’t happy, he had regrets, he wanted to do so much more. He wanted to live…But not at the risk of others…

 

No one loved him, that was the truth, he pushed everyone away.

 

His hand reached out for the dog, but the dog pulled away. He cackled softly, not even trying to stop his tears. He had been hoping, once. It was nice, once. He wanted to feel it again. Once.

 

He stood up, not knowing quite why.

 

The rain was actually nice, maybe it meant it wasn’t raining somewhere else.

 

He spotted the dog, and walked towards it, when he did, the dog moved a little, repeating the same action whenever he got close enough. He quickly realised it was leading him somewhere.

 

It lead him into the underground. The lack of fresh air was a little discomforting, but he did it nonetheless.

 

The castle had pretty much been overgrown, but it could be worse. The only place people still were in was Al’s lab, since she and a few others worked there.

 

The mentioned lab turned out to be the destination. And he stepped in. The Amalgamates were an interesting surprise, for most, at least. He knew, it was one of the things he knew.

 

They continued on. Down the elevator. Why was he doing this? What was the purpose? What was the poi-

 

The door opened, and he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

_No nonononno ooONONO NO NON ON ON ON OFNOOOOOOOOo…._

 

His mind was in a frenzy, nor wanting to realise the situation, he wanted to not know, he wanted to be like the deer, not like the dog. A million thoughts raced in his head, and there was no stopping it now.

 

The LV…was clearly out of control…

 

And he knew exactly why.

 

A cry of help could be heard from the corridors, which very much were both alit, and not empty.

 

His brother was in danger, and so was the rest of the world.

..

…

..

…Again.

..

…

..

He sighed to himself, wiped off his tears, which had since long stopped floweing, thinking about he was going to have to clean up their mess again. Looks like his duty wasn’t completed after all. He hated how fast he adapted to these situations…but, it had saved him his life, several times over…so It was love-hate relationship.

 

He looked at the dog, who seemed happy with itself. Most likely because it had delayed the death of him by giving him a duty…

 

_Annoying dog, why d’ya let me know? And yes, I know, I have to…Sigh…Let’s just get this over with, and then I can die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case of any confusion, there was a time gap between the Chara n' Co situation and sans' "End".
> 
> Ask if curious or confused. I had to add a deer, because I love them, I had to. DEFinetlty...yeah, Indon't know why I love deers, its really random, i...whatevs
> 
> As for Asgore...Well I've mentioned things...in comments...Well...Um...
> 
> And the starting flashbacks are getting longer, they are incredibly inportant, so do note them...Boo yah~!


	11. Ol' Fluffbuns n' skellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~FML~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggh....
> 
> So, if you've read anything from my other work, (He knew) then your probably know that the reason I wrote that was because I was having diffculty with this chapter. 
> 
> I realised that there was a lot I had to explain before moving on...So this chapter really doesn't progress anywhere, really. It just shows a diffrent angle of a few things, and gives a reason for sans' pretending to be weak...
> 
> ...Yeah, it sucks, and I don't know why anyone would read this...
> 
> It's bacically a filler because I can't get my brain together and continue the story on properly....

**"b- bro?"**

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT, SCUMBAG!"**

**"eh? wha- pap-"**

**"CALL ME BOSS, FROM NOW ON."**

**"b- boss? paps wha-"**

**"SHUT UP PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON'T DESERVE EVEN BEING ALIVE, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I LET YOU DO SO!"**

**"ah, eh um. b- boss?"**

**"THAT'S BETTER, MONGREL!"**

**Sans stood still, quiet, not knowing who to blame as his brother walked away.**

**Himself, for being an idiot? Papyrus, or 'Boss',for being an asshole? Himself, for raising that asshole? The world, for bringing all of it's inhabitants so much pain...or were that the fault of the inhabitants themself? Was it his decision, to be the weak, that caused his brother and in turn him the most pain?**

**...But his strength did come with a prize, and he was paying it. His death had after all had incredible consequences since the day he was born.**

**His death, would give the ultimate LV, 20.**

**1hp, and that kind of burden. A sick and twisted joke of a game, where he was given the biggest handicap.**

**But he couldn't tell Paps, or it would all of been for nothing.**

**He kept it in, and stepped out of line.**

**Out of his brothers way, out of his road to success.**

**He was a burden is this case, a dead weight.**

**He had his purposes, and ones related to his brother always came first, ALWAYS.**

**And at the same time, he was in the end nothing but...dead weight.**

\-----

The monsters were confused, to say the least.

Why? well first off, sans, the supposedly weakest monster in the underground, was dying for not properly explained reasons.

Secondly, the very same sans supposedly isn't so weak, and also remembers the Resets they had been told about before.

Oh, and Chara had apparently gone batshit crazy and killed all the monsters over and over, and would destroyed the world, but sans had stopped them, and due to that he was now dying...or something like that.

No one actually knew what the hell was happening, but those who hadn't went away when sans disappeared were now following the king as well as his child, Chara, up the mountain.

Toriel had tried to ask her former husband about the situation, but were given no answers.

Everyone was confused, to say the least.

\-----

**He thought the king would kill him the moment he found out, but the small monster figured out a way behind him, a flaw in the great kings facade. The king felt guilt. So much guilt.**

**When the king found out about him, he had already killed six humans, all of which had been stolen, and the underground was on the downfall. A civil war or two had brought chaos, chaos even the king could not stop no matter the power he had.**

**He was strong, but didn't want to be.**

**He actually felt a bit impressed by the fact that, that despite the LV clouding and tricking the kings mind, he managed to make a opposing decision. A decision that betrayed not only himself, but also his people.**

**He didn't kill sans.**

**He didn't gain the LV of 20.**

**He didn't kill all of humanity.**

**...And it was because he knew, he knew that it wouldn't change a thing. Revenge didn't matter if his people were gone. He was fight a battle he didn't want to win.**

**He betrayed his country.**

**And gave sans an opportunity.**

**Sans knew the world wasn't going to change for the better just like that. In fact it was up to luck.**

**Sans knew, and he told the king. The king knew other things, and he told the skeleton.**

**A deal, between the two.**

**One of them later went on to becoming a sentry, but his true position was never changed.**

**The most secret position, and the most dangerous.**

\-----

Chara was currently explaining a certain few aspects of what was going on to their dad. Knowing they could not go into too many details at the moment, they chose a few specific topics to mention.

It didn't take long to figure out that the king knew of sans'...condition, if so to speak. And that led to a revelation in Chara's mind, one they had not been expecting.

If he knew, and didn't kill sans...then he betrayed his country.

"Y- yo-"

"Chara, I believe this is not the time for that, as sans is currently in major danger, correct?"

"...You're not denying it."

"I cannot."

With that, Chara didn't have much of a choice but to move on to another matter. But the fact still stung.

The king had betrayed every single principle he had set for himself...and saved the entire world by doing so.

It wasn't actually clear how LV 20 would actually affect a monster, seeing as no one ever has reached it. (Or at least a normal one.). Chara knew from its whispers that they would be able to destroy the world if they did reach it, but to begin with, they were someone with the capability to reset time itself, (Well, Frisk did, Chara never had enough determination to go on whilst alive, but since they were possessing Frisk, and they were pretty sure it was their own determination that had caused them to go on for as long as they had, the point still stood.) In other words, most of the crap about how you would be able to destroy the barrier or even the world were mostly unconfirmed myths.

But it was for sure that one would be able to pass it, that was a certainty that everyone knew of.

LV 20 made a monster soul able to leave the underground, and in turn, by killing six humans, the monster could break the barrier...

That said, it would be infinitely easier if they had just gotten at least one soul, since it would be equally valuable.

...

But if that had happened, the world would of ended.

The king knew, and so did Chara, and Frisk, and certainly sans, and a lot more monsters, most of which didn't even want to admit it to themselves.

Getting out wouldn't end the pain, it would just spread it.

~~~~~

**"Sans." the king spoke.**

**The barrier was broken, and monsters were free. Things were great, for the most part.**

**"what, ol' fluffbuns?" He knew the king hated that nickname, so he loved using it. He did still make sure not to tell it unless they're alone, which he always knew whether they were.**

**"sans, shut up, I'm trying to be serious here."**

**"heh, no way, you're the only one i can talk like this to. al forgot, you remember? i wanna have some humerus times as well, since ninetynine dot forever and a half procent is bad."**

**"..." The king gave his usual glare, showing that it was quite enough. Sans gave in, waving his hand in an apologetic manner.**

**"...kay, fine, wha d'ya want anyway?"**

**"I was wondering if yo-"**

**"sure." Sans interuppteinterruptedwhat the king was about to say well enough. "if it's continuing on my 'work, i know ya need it, and i need somthin' to do, now that i aint a sentry no more."**

**His odd accent (no one was sure where he picked it up from) was beginning to thicken, which usually, was a good thing, it meant he wasn't stressed out.**

**"I thought you might...want to..."**

**"start over? nah, bored of that shit already. sure, paps looks like he's changing for the better, but that aint meaning life's gonna be al' pretty, ya know? he's still an arrogant' piece o' shit, and i aint gonna make friends with 'im that easily"**

**"Sans, of course you wouldn't, the only relationship you want with your brother is fucking him, or was it, dating him?"**

**"...fluffbun, stop talkin' bout my crush or i'll start talking to yours, and i'm sure tori'll be delighted to know what we've been up to."**

**"Sans, stop...anyway, you said you're in, then?"**

**"yup, ol' fluffbuns." He said before turning and leaving, the king doing the same shortly after.**

**No one heard, no one saw, no one knew.**

**It didn't happen.**

~~~~~

The king felt a great deal of guilt for his actions...in fact, out of them all, he was the most burdened in that aspect by far, as he was also the reason behind it.

It was his decision that brought his own kingdom towards ruins.

And another that went back on it all.

He got to know sans pretty well under the years they worked together (Sans called it working for the king, the king called it working with Sans.) and back when the monsters were still trapped, Sans had truly been the only one he had no reason to put on any kind of a front before. Of course, they still did it in public, but both knew that both felt a level of relief from being able to uncover the lies every once in a while. Alphys had been Sans' best friend once, before the 'incident', but she, like all others, began to forget. Well, In actuality, she could of remembered, especially if she had received the help of sans, but he did the opposite.

He made her forget, forget it all.

About Gaster, about her and Sans, about the time experiments...Sans never properly explained why he had done so, but he had mumbled something about how he didn't want her to be brought under the pain of knowing, or that it had to do with how smart she was, or that she had seen something, and so on.

The king had known about the existence of resets, just like the queen had, but he had never been able to recognise when these happened. The fact that sans had been able to recognise them was something he had taken for granted, but that he had lived through them all?

And judging from what Chara had said earlier, they certainly weren't very enjoyable. Finding out that Chara had literally tried thousands of times and fail every single one of them...wasn't really surprising. It was Sans, after all.

The 1hp monster that could that could stare down the king himself with presence alone, which had happened, by the way. He had to admit that sentence got weirder and stranger the more he thought it, since it really didn't make any normal kind of sense.

Not that anything about sans was normal, by any means.

~~~~~

**Sans, despite his brothers clear opinion of the opposite, wasn't actually that lazy, and he was certainly good at a lot of things...**

**He followed one or two of the kings orders every once in a while, mainly information exchanges, but also the occasional assassination or cover up.**

**To sans, it wasn't particularly troublesome, he didn't mind the LV, and he never got caught. It was easy, took pretty much no time, and he sometimes got something out of it.**

**It actually continued even after the underground, always in the highest secrecy. Over the years, there truly wasn't anyone as good at it as sans, and especially not anyone the king trusted.**

**Sans was a genius on pretty much every level, that was something the king truly couldn't deny.**

**He was an excellent dealer and manipulator, equally good liar. He was incredibly knowledgeable about several different aspects of science, rivalling or even beating Alphys. And most of all, in terms of fighting, the king, as powerful as he was, was fairly certain that if they fought, even if he made it out alive, it would certainly not be without a scratch. Of course, that's only if sans were to go full out on him, which unless extreme conditions, the skeleton wouldn't.**

**The king had respected sans' wish to still be a secret, and thus it wasn't known.**

**As for what the king actually knew about sans...Well, he didn't know about the Reset thing, but he knew about the sans before that. He knew how sans had always been as terrifying as Chara knew him as. He knew about Gaster, and how easily sans had ripped him to shreds.**

**He knew about his condition, and how as much as telling everyone would mean the world would cause everyone to become the small skeletons enemy, it probably wouldn't be enough to bring him down. Not if he tried, not if he really really tried.**

**Defeating him would be impossible for most, if not all.**

**If he was fighting for real, he was truly force to be reckoned with.**

**Heck, the actual king of the entire underground was ever so slightly scared of him.**

**...That said, he would probably go down in the end, it was the entire monster population after all.**

**~~~~~**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, In case if confusion about the start;
> 
> In the game, (Like, the actual Undertale game.) Killing sans will ALWAYS bring you up to LV 20 with maximum EXP, even if you cheat your way to the battle without LV 19, which is what you need to fight sans.
> 
> That means killing sans literally makes one incredibly strong incredibly fast...And if you translate that into Underfell, where even in other stories gaining LV is sought for...And with sans still having 1 Hp...Um....er...Yeah...It wouldn't end well.
> 
> In this story, there's also the whole "GET TO LV 20" goal, so sans doesn't use his real powers, since they have a direct link to his condition and eventually someone would figure it out, though that's really just one of the reasons...
> 
> And he can't exactly tell Papyrus either, for a number of reasons...
> 
> ...I completly failed at properly explaining this, didn't I?
> 
> ...Ask is still confused~?


End file.
